Vampire's Kiss
by angelronin
Summary: Aoi slowly gathering allies against Reito's plot. AU, ChieAoi with ShizNat, MaiTate, Harukino, and other pairings. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Midnight Hunt

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime I don't claim any ownership this plainly fanwork.

The cold air whip around my face while feeding on my hunger. There I sink my teeth into my victim drinking his blood to satisfy the bloodlust within me.

I am the huntress of the night feeding souls to quench insatiable desire of blood. This is the true me whom sweet taste of ecstasy rise every moment of this time of night.

I don't want anybody find out the real me especially her. She will think I'm some kind of monster. I drank enough blood without killing him. His body making noises while I dragging his body.

The police are searching for victims I hidden around the Fuka area because they think a killer out there but the truth I do it for survival.

My cell phone is ringing while I curse silently. "Moshi, Moshi? Oh hi Nao-chan where I'm at? I am trying to think an excuse. "I'm at the downtown area looking for some books for geometry class for tomorrow," I hope she brought my excuse. "Aoi I don't think I am buying your crap."

My heart is racing she know my secret being a vampire. What if she calls a vampire hunter to track me down and ending my existence? The fear within me is taking over while holding on the phone tightly.

"Your girlfriend is worry about you and keep bugging me for to call you," I hear Nao-chan give a sigh out of annoyance for being a bother.

"Whatever Aoi, I will tell her that you're looking for some damn books this time of night." The phone was cut off at her end.

I am breathing sigh of relief for my secret didn't come out. Chie is probably worried about me. I can't keep this charade forever sooner or later she will even find out or the hunters going catch me and kill me.

I have cover my tracks before everyone find the body and report to the police. I simply return back to the dormitory and lay low until morning comes.

The next day while I recovering from last night hunt, Chie was staring at me with Mai-chan and Tate-kun have look of concern.

"Aoi-chan I know isn't like you being out of late at night but it happens frequently for past month and we are worry that you may have problems talk to us."

Mai-chan is very kind and very selfless person whom you could call a true friend but I don't want her involving this and Chie-chan because they want information about me and they never hesitate hurting others or digging up some horrifying secrets.

"Oh nothing I just need some fresh air for my insomnia sometime." I put on my cheerful persona to fool them.

"Aoi-san I don't usually inquisitive in others' problems but Tokiha-san and Harada-san are worrying about you and lately you're sleeping through math class and falling behind in your school work." This is unusual for him talking and worry for somebody else beside Mai-chan and Shiho-chan. I wonder if Tate-kun and Mai-chan have thing for each other.

"Aoi-chan, Yuuki-san told me you were finding some books for geometry last night and she said you sound a little hoarse and as you were lying."

Crap! I should sound a little more convincing and I still in amidst of the thrill. I was tempted to use my powers but I won't because I don't want turn in like the others who lost into their powers.

"I got my own reasons go out to find some books for schoolwork." I try sound convincing to ease their doubts. I am looking at their faces if they think I am telling the truth.

"Aoi-chan maybe isn't lying." Mai-chan came to conclusion maybe I told the truth.

After the sun went down I went on my nightly hunt. As I move at speed of sound, using my ears picking up a sound of someone start pulling the trigger. The fool wants playing the role of the hero but over hundred of years I've been killing his kind for their foolishness.

Even in the dark I can smelt him, seeing him and sensing the fear gripping within him as I giving a predatory smirk signaling his doom.

His hands are shaking as he regains some useless courage shooting a couple of shots at me. I just was walking toward the moron ready to stuff his life forever.

He isn't worth to drink the blood from; a pathetic insect could put up a better fight than this. After I ripping his throat out watching his miserable existence slowly drain away, I'm pondering about the vampire hunters of today won't take this clown seriously.

I'm resuming my hunt of the night I sensing someone following me and the way I can tell that this one a professional. Sometime I need a challenge once a while. I felt the person heart's racing as in excitement and having killer instinct.

She's standing right there with cool and calculated expression with murderous red eyes and calm and elegant look.

"Hello there you seem the type who fools people thinking that you're a sweet innocent girl but in reality you're a vicious predator hunt people as food I am correct?"

I kind admit that she kind attractive and have accent kind sexy but also she kind person will kill you in instant.

"What is your name? So I personally stuff your life." I hope this tactic work so I just bait her into attacking me first.

She closes her eyes and looks so elegant too bad she won't make to the next day. "Before telling my name tell yours,"

I don't know about this woman but she getting off a dangerous vibe and I may use all my powers against her.

"My name is Senoh Aoi so you could remember before die in my hands." I prepare to fight to the bitter end and drag her down to hell with me.

"Oh that is a cute little name for cute little girl. For answering your question about my name, Fujino Shizuru so you can remember it during your screams of your death."

I saw gleam of mental of her left side and look like a throwing knife it too amateurish for her. I easily evade her poor attacks and non-professional tactics.

As I keep dodging the knives from her, suddenly I felt cold. Then I realize I got shot and seeing my own blood seething through on my right arm. It was a perfect distraction.

"You got her good Natsuki. Now ending this miserable creature life too bad she was cute but a vampire is a vampire." As I saw the black-haired woman pointing the gun at my temple and seeing my life flashes before my eyes as I too weaken to fight back against those two vampire hunters.

While I resign my fate something happen the black-haired woman called Natsuki made a face and her partner told about the orders they receive it change.

"What you do mean we are hunting the wrong vampire? That bullshit! Shizuru the reason we're here because some vampire killing people around the Fuka area. She maybe the culprit is killing those six people over the past month.

"I know your hatred of vampires and they're the ones whom kill your family since you were a little girl but we got orders from headquarters to pull out and regroup."

Even still I barely held on consciousness I am seeing them arguing and Natsuki reluctantly give up and Shizuru whispering something in her ear causing her to blush.

"You are lucky girl my boss orders us to move but next time I won't hesitate to pull trigger of my gun."

After the two left I try my vampire healing but I can't heal from this wound. Crap! She shot me with a sliver bullet and it deadly to us. I am slowly blacking out from the pain as I was thinking about everyone including Chie. Her boyish charms I'm thinking the most and having visions of her in my head with her smile, her looks and her touch.

"_Please forgive me Chie that I wasn't being honest about myself." _As I embrace death.

Author's Note: This story originally finished in October of 2007 part of LiveJournal Obscure Fandom since now it multi-chapter story. Also I plan revise past chapters so making sound almost grammatically correct.


	2. Secerts

Author Note's: Originally I wasn't plan do a second chapter but You Got Mail mentions Chie turning into a vampire and being a good one and damn plot bunnies won't go away.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-HiME I don't claim any ownership, I only using for my personal amusement.

**Chie's POV**

As I'm staring at the ceiling in my room in the dark pondering the reasons why Aoi is acting strange lately, leaving from dorms at night.

I'm having a bad feeling and felt pit of my stomach something horrifying happened to her.

I found some clothes from my draw and putting on some black jeans and navy blue hoodie looking for her. I went outside and feeling the cold wind whipping on my face. I'm searching Aoi in Fuka hoping she isn't dead or I won't forgive myself.

After half-hour looking all over the city, I finally found her and the sight making my heart stop cold. Aoi looks deathly pale and wounded. I'm praying for her health and went over there.

"I hope that you Chie and not a dream," Aoi spoke weakly. "Please isn't hell I don't want be alone in eternally without seeing your smile," She is caressing my face. "I'm underestimating them and they are good. I got cocky and careless," She laughs bitterly.

"Aoi what are you talking about? Please hang on I'll go to call for an ambulance," As I about reach for my pocket for my cell phone; I feel something sharp poking through on my right wrist. "Ouch! Why you bite me?" I was going to protest, her eyes shine weirdly and look being possess. In amazement and fear I'm watching her sucking my wrist as I experience an euphoric sensation throughout my body.

It so bizarre it may come from a horror movie as my girlfriend pulls from my wrist and I am seeing couple of fangs in her mouth and look very surreal. I may hallucinate or I am going crazy? "Um Aoi I never knew you have a biting fetish, they are fake?" My attempt of humor fails miserably for me. She slowly rises from ground with my assistance.

"Chie I still weak you can taking me back to my dorm?" She is giving me the puppy eyes. I can't resist her cute charms even I don't know the hell is going on. There something nothing quite right about her with growing interest and morbid curiosity in my mind thinking about the possible scenarios for this. I have to unravel this mystery of Senoh Aoi.

We return to the campus silently walking back to her floor, questions I really want to ask her but I'm tired from night's events. We reach to her room and I am starting to bang on the door. "Nao-chan opening up door we know you not sleeping," I heard some not so pleasant sounds.

"Harada what the hell you want! It almost midnight and you two have come from a date?" I would sound piss when someone waking you up around midnight.

I try reading Aoi's expression on her face but I can't seem get a beat on her. "Chie good night and thanks for saving me," Her sweet smile causing me momentary to forget about what have transpired tonight. Well I'm a sucker for cute girls.

We kiss and seeing Nao rolling her eyes and complain about "You two lovebirds need a goddamn room," After I left, I think about doing some personal investigation on Aoi and subconsciously rubbing my wrist. _"Sorry Aoi-chan but you pique my interest into the real you,"_

Couple of nights later I decide following her on her nightly activities. I hide behind a tree at her dorm and watching Aoi snuck out from the building. I start to trail her like Solid Snake sneaking up on a genetic guard; quietly hiding behind corners went she isn't look. After trailing her all night through the town, I came with a conclusion she somewhat an inhuman creature! (My feet are tired and she has some endurance I never know all.)

I was about give up, I found her with a guy I felt surge of jealousy within me. I'm killing my inner green-eyed monster and focus the scene in hand. I'm watching both of them smiling together making my blood boiling. A little part of me want kill the bastard but then it would sabotage the operation. As I observe them and fighting my rising murderous impulses, she starts teasing him and showing some skin (I never know that side of her.) He slowly inches toward her lips, my mind beginning to scream. "_No, no Aoi don't cheat on me or I won't forgive you!" _

In slow motion my world about to crumble then some bizarre twist of fate Aoi stopping herself and grabbing his neck and biting it. A few minutes pass before Aoi finish and licking blood from her lips. I'm feeling my heart rate going up with increasing anxiety plus fearing my girlfriend isn't helping at all. Decide leave the hell out of here unfortunate I tripped over a trash can and draw attention to myself fearing she will discover me following her.

I shout some colorful words before picking myself up and run fast before she found out that I stalking her all this evening.

I ran back to my room it I was in a marathon, breathing hard and sweating even it was cool outside. My heart racing witnessing what Aoi did and she killed a man. I have found my answer but not the way I envision it. _"What are you, Aoi?"_

A week later after my late night misadventure, I haven't the courage talk to Aoi what happened on that night. I was terrified that she drank his blood and the look on her eyes. Still I need uncover her secret, I have reputation to uphold as a school gossip queen. I took out my phone and texting Aoi to meet me after school on the rooftop.

I'm on the rooftop waiting for her with cup of orange juice in my hand. I close my eyes and meditate what questions I need to ask. I hear some footsteps heading toward me and watching sunshine reflecting on her. She is beautiful but it pain to me interrogate her and solving this mystery of her.

"Chie you want to see me?" She was asking Chie. "Aoi please telling me the truth," I gave a soft sigh and took my glasses off rubbing my nose.

A brief moment I guessing she felt fear and shame. "I want the hard facts and honest answers," Sorry Aoi I have grilling you like news reporter seeking a story.

She turn her head away and I feeling pity for my girl but I need a steel resolve figuring out why you're acting strange on that night.

With firm determination, Aoi looks at me with confidence and maturity I never expected from her. "Chie please forgive about I'm revealing to you," I have that same feeling on that night when Aoi went missing. It was fear? Or excitement I am experiencing?

Her teeth extend couple of fangs the same ones I saw a week ago. "Chie I am vampire hunting people for survival over centuries now. I look sixteen in reality I'm five hundred years old. I'm few left from my kind and I been hiding from vampire hunters for a while. I fought couple of them and almost got killed. I thought of you went I was dying. I hear there another vampire killing people."

That unexpected and finding your girlfriend is a few hundreds old cute vampire of course I shocked and freak out at least. "Aoi is really true? I expect some "I'm into biting random strangers or It one of Nao's games," Million things flooding in my head like, _"Harada it a dream where you're laying next to your girlfriend in bed or you watch too many American horror films for your liking," _Yeah that reasonable answer, shut up brain! Just smile and nod, Harada Chie you just an average Japanese teenager with adorable girlfriend into plushies and pop music. Maybe a lovely way bashing my head against something hard and ending up happy land surround by nurses tending your every needs.

I was grinning like damn fool in front of her while losing some common sense and a shred of dignity. My brain decides I was utter insane added confession of Aoi being a vampire topping WTF factor.

"Chie you're alright? I was worry you were going fear me and leaving me alone," Dammit she giving me the puppy eyes. I felt weak at the knees damn Senoh Aoi making me putty in your hands. It some innate vampire power they have?

"Chie sorry I deceive you it the only way they won't holding you capture and using you bait to catch me,"

Seeing Aoi sad it is unsettling for me. I was wrapping my arms around her hugging and comforting her. "Don't worry babe I won't be in trouble I got of gossip behind me," I boldly declare.

I hearing Aoi giggling that is a good sign. "I going to protecting you, Chie from everyone even against my remaining kind,"

My jaws drop witness change of her demeanor from cute, giggling schoolgirl to somber vampire in mere moments.

"I am very serious Chie I don't want lose you. I'm very lonely until I met you," I felt some raindrops and sensing it going to rain.

"Aoi let's go inside before we getting wet," I was wondering having a vampire girlfriend having effect on our sex life well I am going to find out later on, I was truly a damn lucky fool to having her.


	3. Starcrossed

Author's Note: I never tend to write a fight scene in this chapter and it shows. Mikoto is a little OOC since I try getting her canon personality down the best I can. I proofread most of the chapter still I need a beta. Thanks for reading my story.

**Aoi's POV**

After two weeks I told my secret to Chie, I'm feeling more alive than ever. I watch her in my bed quietly moving couple of strains of hair from her face. She looks very peaceful in her sleep.

I am hearing her heartbeat while shifting my body toward Chie and kissing her neck, smelling the shampoo she used after taking a bath.

I'm musing how lucky am I having this wonderful person laid next to me with Harada Chie part of my world in spite of me being a nightwalker. With everything going well but I dread of the feeling those two vampire hunters meeting me again sooner or later. I am tracing the wound on my right breast reminding me of my arrogance and almost giving in to death.

I got up from the bed and walk to window watching the moon as the darkness calling for me to hunt and claim rightly mine. Chie is starting to wake up.

"Aoi go back to bed it empty without you," She tried to use that playful tone on me but I won't bulge.

She got up from bed and walk next to me. The moonlight enhanced her already handsome features and knowing every little detail on her body. Chie is covering our bodies with the blanket and kissing my neck.

"Being the undead hasn't diminished your personal charm, Aoi." She was compliment on my beauty but Chie was using flattery being on my good side.

"Aoi I understand you want go out and feeding yourself, I am afraid to lose you to the vampire hunters out there or something worse," Chie was worry about my well-being.

I can't deny my nature of the ways our kind operate to insure our survival. I'm look into her eyes and witness the depths of her fear as she almost losing me that night. We went back to bed and made love through night.

Next morning I woke up next Chie and found Nao in bed. I fear for the girl she was doing something very dangerous God know what at night she is gone from our room.

After waking her up (Chie have sneaked back to her dorm) I am getting ready for the day and putting on my mask. Everything went well today but I am experiencing a chill throughout my body (In spite being a vampire) While my mind preoccupied the implication I bump into someone.

"Excuse me I didn't see where I was going," I'm apologizing to the person.

"You should be careful next time and paid attention to your surroundings." He sound smooth and very confidence I am staring at his eyes drown into them. My mind is telling me the danger I was in, my body stiffed, paralysis by his charm.

"I know your true nature, little vampire. You can't escape and oh I smell your girlfriend's essence on you. I'll go after her and making her one of my brides," He entrap me and I can't move my muscles as he's taunting me. I continue to struggle to break whatever power he held over me.

"I can damage your flawless skin or slowly torturing you until you beg for mercy or I could violate her in front of you, killing her and turning into one of us,"

He is showing his fangs, smiling at my misfortunate, implant terrible thoughts of Chie being violated by this smug bastard.

"Go to hell! I'll protect her from you monster!" I spat at him in defiance hoping a chance to attack.

He watches me struggling against his overwhelming vampire charms. Feeling my strength sap from him and I am afraid for Chie's safety. Damn! He's playing me and I can't escape from this psychic assault.

"That small portion of my power you are experiencing. I'll let you go but I won't be this merciful next time little one," He release his hold me.

I felt humiliate and frustrate by experience I need watch out him and try warn Chie of the danger she will be in.

I want to talk to her later on and explaining what happened to me. I need protect Chie more than ever. He proving to me he's a very dangerous individual need to be stop.

Later after class I spotted Chie looking the window bored. I have to talk to her and warn Chie about impeding danger she will be in. I have to fight the hunger within me and the temptation of drinking the blood of my classmates.

"Aoi you seems space out today. I'm worry for you what wrong?" Chie asked.

I stare into her eyes and wanting to tell her there another vampire lurking around the campus. I'm truly worry about her and everyone around here especially Mai-chan.

"Chie there another vampire I bump into today and he promise making you into one of us after probing my mind. His powers are too powerful for me to handle," Chie has unreadable expression and lost within her thoughts.

"A vampire won't scare me because of my vast information system would know our suave Dracula going to strike," Chie sound too overconfidence for her good.

"He is very dangerous and you don't know what he's capable of," I am warning her. "He worries me and he could attack or kill everyone in Fuuka. Also I need to figure out how to beat him." I felt shame of utter defeat if I can't protect her from his terror I truly can't call myself a vampire.

Later that evening I decide go on my daily hunt to clear my mind from the seriousness of the situation. I am remembering every little detail in my surroundings and being extra careful for vampire hunters. Chie was worry for me rightfully so. I was nearly dead when she found me. The autumn breeze whips though my face while looking for some preys to contain my increasing bloodlust.

Suddenly my intuition warning me incoming danger and I dodge the attack away from me. I'm seeing a girl don't look younger than fourteen and dragging a massive sword as was nothing. She isn't the vampire hunters I has encounter over the years but have a murderous aura about her and she is very dangerous if I underestimate her.

I need keep on guard and hoping she will make the first move. We intensely are staring at each other for few minutes before I threw a punch at her. She skillfully ducks and tried to counterattack by trying slashing me through as I quickly sidestep her sword swing and kneeing her in gut as she momentarily dropped her weapon. Before I can take the advantage of the situation she recovers and punching me in the gut causing me to hold my stomach. Then she is hitting me on the chest area with powerful punch.

She found her sword and trying to end our fight by impaling me. I caught the sword and threw her away from both me and her sword. I got up and tackling her before she recover. In flurry of punches I kept up with my brutal assault on her not letting her retaliate against me. Then she blocking my punches against her and threw me away. In some supernatural sense she recalls her weapon start to resume her offense against me and thwart my chance to fighting back. I jumped from the girl using the separation thinking of a plan to counter her speed. In flash she is covering some ground closing the gap between us and tried kill me by decapitation. By sidestepping the potential death blow making her off-balance by over swinging. Seeing the opportunity to inflict some damage I took advantage by seizing the opening by grabbing her hair and slamming her on the ground before she recover.

I made a crucial mistake by letting my guard down by relaxing prematurely and she took me down by taking my legs under me. She parallel with me on the ground and on a mad scramble we are fighting who will having the advantage over the other. In spite being taller than her, she's a lot stronger than I giving credit but I won't giving in an inch for me to survive against my opponent even she looks a junior high school student looks can be deceiving. Before I do anything, she performing a somersault over me and land behind me and picking up the black sword. I curse couple of times before resume fighting.

She decide to cutting me from the side but I dodge the attack but she did the unexpected…she stop mid-swing and reverse her momentum and smash the sword on the ground causing a shockwave. I can't defend this kind attack and pushing me back few feet away. Even I'm part of the undead I still feel pain and my forearms bleeding from blocking it.

I tried regain my bearings suddenly I felt my body being cutting up from different angles in which I can't determine where she is attacking from. I have use my enhance hearing to locate the girl before she finishing me off. After few minutes of being slice and dice by her finally I nail her with hard left making the girl stun for moment. We took a timeout where I was thinking a clever plan.

"I wanting know your name and the reason to attack me," I decide to talk during our little brawl.

"My name is Minagi Mikoto and aniue want me to fight you testing your worthiness," Now I know the name of my assaulter but it the same one taunting me earlier today? "Tell the name of your aniue so I can kill him," I tried to persuade her with my nicest voice I can muster.

"Nope I won't reveal aniue's name he promise me a nice reward after killing you," She won't bulge or willfully reveal his name.

The air felt way different and the smell mix with sulfur and death. The ground start to shake and rising fear I never experience in long time. The blade has eyes I starting to notice. Her sword radiate with blood red aura and the increase power I'm sensing from her. Who the hell she is?

"I held back my true power and my sword Mirkou haven't absorbed a soul in while. It time end now you should fear your maker," The realization dawn on me. She shouldn't be messing around as I am witnessing sudden metamorphosis from her. Her eyes change from amber into blood red and her body grew slightly larger with wings growing from her back. I'm staring in awe before my internal senses warning me for incoming danger.

With massive swing from now demonic vampire girl, barely dodge the sword slash seeing couple of buildings destroy in the process. Knowing playtime is really over and this fight went up few levels up. One moment she was in front of me the next one slicing me from the back result me being injury. It felt hot and burning like lava within a volcano. She's circling around me scoring couple of hits on me while I slowly reacting what going on.

Knowing this getting serious for both of us won't play around as I focus my senses tried to locate her position. I'm picking sounds from my left and elbowing her in the sternum. I heard a loud cry knowing I hit my target.

I saw fury in her eyes as she got up and raise the demonic sword above her head and slam against the ground causing the asphalt to split open. I jump over it and witnessing several cars destroyed behind me. Realizing she stop fooling around when my opponent leaps in the air with me, smacking me back of my head with that damn weapon of hers making me crash into the earth face first. Once again she attempting to separate my head from my body by performing a decapitation strike and last second I roll away before the death blow came.

I tried putting some distance between us but she closing in swiftly and on the offense again. I was on the defense using my forearms to protecting myself. I start having wounds all over on my body from being hit and I can't keep regenerate constantly due facing an unstoppable force. In desperation I head butting her causing her to straggle and giving me the opportunity grabbing onto to her braids, pulling her close to me performing another head butt release the hold of the weapon. I proceed to bashing her face with my right knee for eight times then finish off with a roundhouse kick knocking her twenty feet away from me.

I took a breather thinking a strategy to counteract her raw power and speed. The best way to end this it to kill her and I won't hesitate. I reach down and pick up the onyx blade and walk to the spot where she landed at. I was aiming for the heart to impale her and preparing to send the girl to hell. I felt intense pain surging throughout my hands. I drop the cursed weapon after experience a burning sensation with the sword return to her and murderous aura engulfing the girl with cold, calculated smile from her.

"Well you're good for a weak vampire. I'm surprise that my face hasn't got rearrange by your brutal knee strikes," Her demeanor changes from naïve innocence to sinister in instants.

I seeing the eyes again this time have demonic aura it seems not having any effect on her. I tried to keep my composure and anticipating any attack. I didn't expecting her drive her sword through on the ground and spikes appearing out of nowhere before I not aware of. I'm keep avoiding getting hit by them but more is coming at me in faster rate. Unfortunate for me my legs got pierce by one of the spikes making me immobile and vulnerable anything from her. With memories flooding from my head thinking the times I spent with Chie I'm frightened the possibly to die for real.

"_Chie-chan please forgives me for broken my promise to be careful," _A single tear fell from my eye. Resign to my fate waiting for the finish blow…but it didn't come I was bewilderment that I expect to be kill.

"That was the best fight I ever have. You're a good opponent and aniue think you are worthy being his bride," I don't believe he just using his little sister for his personal amusement after playing mind games with me. When I find him he shouldn't mess with Senoh Aoi.

"I almost forget about the spikes. Here you go you're release from them," Funny I seeing the girl revert back to a child instead a bloodthirsty monster few minutes earlier. She can be sweet even she tried to kill me. After she left I took a few steps before pain shot throughout my body. I was at my limits and collapse to ground. Chie is going be mad at me for getting hurt.


	4. Innocence Lost

Author's Note: This chapter is a little Natsuki centric and I tend have Shizuru/Natsuki scene but I have to cut off also it more action packed than the last one. Reito fans I apologize making him the bad guy in the story but he has the unfortunate draw actually I like the guy. I'm look for a beta for my stories to check on the grammar and making my plots sense. I hope you review.

**Natsuki's POV **

For past few nights we're chase into a dead end searching for that mysterious vampire. I almost swear that we have our vampire with that girl until last moment HQ calling us off. I have personal reasons to hunting them I lost my family to the vile bloodsuckers over ten years ago and swear vow of vengeance against them.

For while I'm lost within my darkness until I met Shizuru about four years ago where she pulled me into the light and seeing blind rage only take you so far before losing the bigger picture. At first I thought she was one of those stuck-up bitches whom looking down of others and thinking they are superior until she told her life story and finding out we share the same experience of hurt and pain being orphan by them.

Sitting the usual spot by cliff reminiscing times of innocence and tragedy befall both of us. The serenity of ocean easing my mind and playing the silver ring on my left ring finger symbolizes the commitment to each other lives. The cold breeze felt comfortable to me when I close my eyes remembering my mother's face for last time before returning to the city on my Ducati.

On ride back my instinct telling me something is wrong but I ignore my gut feeling and casually speeding back to the apartment that we're sharing for and I plan a relaxing bath with Shizuru (Hey it took awhile me being comfortable around her and her teasing) Suddenly I lost control my bike and going to crash one of guardrails fearing I may losing my life then everything went black due me losing consciousness.

After regain my conscious I felt both my hands and feet are bound and surround by darkness I guess my eyes are cover by a blindfold. I need find a way escape from here before my capturers' returns. Damn I don't know the way I'm going since my vision got impair so I decide to crawl before I took the first step, I heard couple of people having a conversation.

"Mikoto-chan you did well fighting against her. I have special plans for Aoi and her girlfriend since I find myself a queen for new world going to create for our kind,"

"What about Mai? She cooks the best food especially ramen and…" I'm hearing bit of pieces and the gist what I getting he's arrogant vampire should be kill.

"My dear little sister you will help with my plans finding me a bride Mikoto?" He sound confidence with this but I feel I need stop this bastard before his plans become reality if I can cut these ropes from my hands and I left my guns back at headquarter.

Thinking about my predicament I heard some footsteps approaching toward me I pretend to play possum hoping the element of surprise on my side. "Seeing our guest feeling comfortable at this moment, Mikoto please cut off the rope and taking off the blindfold from her,"

My eyes are adjusting to the light source and guess I'm in a wherehouse from outskirt of Fuka. The first things I notice that they dress as they could attend school especially Mr. Smug Bastard. He is wearing black jacket with some red trims on the uniform and the girl dress in white shirt with blue bow and blue skit with white stockings. I can tell they're very dangerous and I shouldn't underestimate the girl either.

"Pardon me not introduce ourselves my name is Kanzaki Reito and here my younger sister Mikoto wanting why you're here? I'm telling you the reason because I can and you can't do anything about it," He seriously starting to piss me off try playing mind games.

"I want to create a world for our kind to thrive on to insure we top of the food chain and humanity is our personal playthings to enjoy also you need to witness the rise of vampires and fall of humanity crumble beneath our feet," I want distracting him so to reach for a knife hidden in one of my boots and watching out her too.

"You want to commit genocide against us humans don't make me laugh you delusion SOB because we're roaches survive anything threw at us. We'll defiance you, we'll making fate our bitch, we fight until we stop breathing, we'll finish off your kind," I kind admit my little speech felt very librating.

"It very bravo speech from you and I'm very fond you humans spitting to face of fate and taking on destiny but I afraid you the first one to die in my new world, Mikoto dispose of her," She look like possess and cold feeling of dread engulf me knowing I may reunite with my mother in the afterlife. _"Natsuki snap out of it! You face far worse than this. You and Shizuru are unstoppable force overcoming everything the Fates throwing at your intertwine paths. She and you share the same torment past; you bare your soul to her and she in return warms the coldness in your heart. You isn't ready to die yet so regain your courage and showing him that humanity isn't laying down without a fight,"_

I forget my reason to fight is to prevent happen to everyone that we had been through. I pull the knife off from my boot and stab her in left thigh before she stuck me with her massive sword then flip kick her in the chin knocking away from me. Next I decide go all out against him using the martial arts training I received as a child. First I surprising him with a few palm strikes in the sternum then perform a roundhouse kick to his face wiping that damn smile off then I cross punch him in the face to bruise his ego, I continue to blitz adds some punches and some kicks with satisfaction of proving humans are better than those lowly vampires with my rage remembering the pain and hatred of them I kept pounding at him without letting up and I starting get tired. I want to scream at the heavens for taking away my mother from me forever. He's the substitute of vampire that murdered my family and left me with painful memories in my mind's eye.

"I kind surprise you human show some strength I experience coming from you and it compliment from me. You're first person actually hurt me in long time but our little dance regretfully ends at expense of your mortal life," My blows didn't affect him at all and that girl recover quickly. Knowing this being my end but I whether go out dying than being intimidate and die as a coward.

"I'm not scare of you and I'll fight, claw, and kick your ass until the bitter end," I labored through my breathing with fatigue starting to catch to me and smugly as ever he walked to me in flair of hubris.

"Well, well what your bravo now! You lowly human not deserve living in my vampire parade. Playtime is really over for you," I being push into one of the walls by some unknown force and felt daze by the impact. I have difficult time to adjust my eyes as we made eye contact.

"Now, now my little hunter I just demonstrate a small potion of my power to you, _Kuga Natsuki_. You probably surprise knowing your name I have low level telepathic powers with telekinesis also I can read minds so easy for me to mess with your pretty little head of yours and forcing you reliving your worst memories over and over," Please hope he isn't joking? I don't want reliving the horror ever again tried to forget and buried in subconscious of my mind.

I can't stop the images flooding from my mind like replaying a movie seeing my mother covered in blood lying next to my father with his throat partially torn from right side. My younger self paralyzed by fear watching an older man approach me with glowing eyes. Trapped within of the memory I can't deny or refuse to remember.

Tears forming from my forest green eyes as I force relive that terrible day in my life and wondering why I'm spare from this and subjecting me to endless nightmares at this day forth. I wrapped my arms around my body trying in vain calming myself fearing losing my sanity.

"Kuga-san I see you are in grip of terror you can't fight the inevitable I'm offering you to end pain of lost childhood covered in crimson," He's right I lost the will to fight back and my resolve vaporize after watching the same event causing me to hate vampires. I prepare to die and join them in heaven. Sorry Shizuru I not strong enough to overcome my past trauma.

Suddenly I vision of my mother with her smile radiating while hugging me protectively with reinforcing my brief to fight and protect humanity against them. I will not giving in to fear, I not back down, I not surrender to him, and I not die here. Line of my eyesight I saw dark flash and I cartwheel away saving myself getting kill. With renew vigor launching myself in the air from the spot I was standing. Performing an axe kick tends to breaking the neck of Reito but he block it and same motion caught my right leg and slamming me on the ground. "You humans are very amusing to continue fight even the odds are stack against you and thanks keeping me on my toes Kuga-san you make a fine entrainment," I hate that bastard he try to flirt to me middle of a battle.

"We called that the human spirit to win against overwhelming odds me and her going prevent your little paradise being a reality. My weak attempt of a witty comeback combine with pain I'm feeling from being slammed on hard concrete making me to catch my breath. I standing up while griming with pain I didn't see the punch hitting me in the stomach knocking the wind off of me. Midst recovering he stuck me hard with left hook to the face. Fanatically trying to think a way to counterattack his strength and speed and watching out his sister now join in the fray that now I have worried about two of them.

I keep dodging and weaving to avoid being dead since I'm fighting barehanded against the two. I need a weapon to even the odds to my favorite and realizing my back against wall. I've figuring out a plan but it borderline suicidal but also the gambit may payoff. I dash toward northeast hoping they follow me into the open space in the where house I can use it to my advantage. I turn my head seeing them giving chase good they willfully running to them doom. I grab a lead pipe when I found by the wall, pull up and finally facing them after I turn around.

"You think a lead pipe going to hurt us little _girl_," He try to rile me up into a mistake but I won't lose my cool and he think I'm foolish enough to fall that tick don't think again buster. "I believe I'm ending our little fight tonight by killing you and her," He starts to laugh at my declaration to finish him. "You humans must have a crazy sense of humor to delusion yourself thinking you can escape the evitable," He show his fangs at me and I smirk at probably that he underestimate me. Then I swung the pipe in wide arc smashing him in the sternum and the expression it quite priceless to witness. My fun was short live I forget about her and she try to slashing me to pieces thankfully for me I move at last minute.

Before I can formula a strategy to neutralize her speed, she jumps at me and nearly cut my left arm off. I force to use the lead pipe as a sword to fight off the onslaught I'm experiencing now. Fatigue start to get me and I'm getting sloppy with my attacks against my opponent. We fought over couple of minutes now but I made a critical mistake by leaving an opening and she cuts me in the stomach. Crap I am injury and my reserves are drain.

With me sweating and laboring through my breathing because of my wounds as my opponent continuously keeping up her attacks and adding I'm losing blood. In few moments I will be dead if I can't beat them, my vision starting to fade seeing black spots.

I'm witness my life though a fast-forward including the first time seeing Shizuru's smile. Before death claims me, I heard some shouting the vampire called Reito and in my blurry vision I saw my angel Shizuru fighting against these monsters.

"Natsuki I was worrying about you when you didn't arrive back to our apartment from your usual spot." I am smile proudly then I collapse from my injuries.


	5. Burning Youth

Author's Note: Another chapter in the books. I am thinking everybody to reading and reviewing this story as the plot moving to a different direction. It was originally an one-shot now it getting bigger with each passing chapter now Tate accidentally got involving. You are wondering why isn't enough Chie/Aoi interaction due I'm focus on the story but there will be some romance including other pairings later on. I hope you review bye.

**Tate's POV **

For past few days everything seems got strange around the school. Both Chie-san and Aoi-san were acting weird around us especially Aoi she looks unnaturally pale… What I am thinking! They're my friends.

Tokiha-san is sitting next to me with Akane-san and Kazuya as usually acting like a sweet couple staring at each other ignoring the teacher during the lessons. Thinking about the strange events that happening right on surrounds Fuuka Gauken. Lately I'm about Mai-I mean Tokiha-san I want know more about her and worry about her safety.

Stealthy I am watching both Chie and Aoi talking I don't want be noisy but since something off-put about Aoi-san and Chie won't telling me anything even she's the school gossip I hate being lost in the dark because I'm very considerate about Shiho's well-bring and I afraid Jin-san would skin me alive for letting her to hurt she is my childhood friend.

That sound of class ending I decide to confront them what the hell is going on. "Excuse Chie, Aoi I want have a word with you two," They look at me but thing is Aoi-san having her eyes looking through me coldly.

"Tate-kun I understand you want to talk to us privately." I would have to tell you Chie-san uncharacteristically expressing anger direct toward me.

"You heard the rumors about the girls disappearing around the campus area at night. It felt unbelievably freakish and I don't like the feeling being helpless," Tell the truth I sound frustrate at this point.

"I am giving you an advice please don't get involve or you ending hurting yourself," What with the sudden personality change from Chie?

"Aoi please tell Chie-san I'm worry about both Mai and Shiho due somebody kidnapping the female student body and the Enforcement Department at their end wits to find the culprit I'm trying be reasonable,"

"Tate-kun I am telling this as a friend, don't go over your head and stay out of this," Now her too? What with them today? Before I left I saw Aoi's eyes briefly changing colors. I'm seeing things? My brain decides it was stress for worrying too much.

When I going to my kendo practice with Shiho as the manager of the Kendo Club with me. I admitting she is very annoying sometime but I am her only friend and treating her like a kid sister I never have.

"Onii-chan you'll treat me some ice cream later on after your club activity?" She can be sweet as she wants to be but when I'm talking to Tokiha she become very jealous using her Octopus Fu with her tentacle-like hair to beat the crap out of me.

I arrive there I greet everyone including Takeda-senpai. "Tate-kun the National Kendo tournament is coming about three weeks now. We have practice to stay sharp," As I'm listening to my senpai the nagging feeling in back of my head telling me discard the advice from them and investigate myself. Also another question why Aoi-san eyes change colors it seems unreal and unnatural if she isn't human. After practice with everybody left except Takeda-senpai walk to me and start talking.

"Tate-kun seems you aren't there today and seeing your defenses getting sloppy plus your concentration non-existence but isn't a criticism I am very concern you not yourself Tate-kun. Something on your mind tell me I am your senpai," I want air my concerns what happening around here and the odd behavior from Harada-san and Senou-san as they withheld something from me.

"Takeda-senpai you believe something weird is going on. I'm wracking my brain to figure out the craziness happen past few days. You know some the female students have go missing and the police can't find them even there some reports that a killer drain the blood from the victims," It sound incredibly stupid coming from my mouth but importantly I start to believe it.

"Well me and some of members from both the Kendo Club and the Athletic Club on the request of the headmaster of the school escorting the female students back to the dorms at night," He was rubbing his chin in thoughtful matter.

"I heard some rumors about a shrine hidden among the in the mountain range only can be found at certain point at night but I can't validate it true or not," Okay it definitively got a little stranger I admit this information may help me in the long run.

After changing into my everyday clothes and leaving from the building before I knew it, Shiho grab my right arm and held on tightly she's very strong for a petite girl. "Onii-chan you promise to take me and treating me some ice cream,"

I was preoccupied with the ongoing of the situation I totally forget about the promise I made for her. "Since I have some leftover money from my allowance I'll treat you just today," Shiho was smiling and beaming.

"Alright onii-chan it a date," I don't believe she just say that…

We arrive to Linden Baum I spot Tokiha working with Akane-san and Kazuya. Lately I develop some feelings for her and with her brother being sick she is constantly trying making people happy in spite her troubles I'm appreciate that she selflessly putting others over her own needs.

"I may take your order please? T-Tate that you! I never was expecting you and Shiho-san being here." She was genuine surprise to see me.

"I am because I treating Shiho to some ice cream today," Shiho was looking us wary and have brief flash of jealousy.

"Oh hi Mai-san nice to see you, me and onii-chan is a date," Suddenly she forcefully grabbing my head and kissing me. What the hell she is thinking but corner of my eyes I'm seeing Mai visibly upset.

"Onii-chan is mine and mine only so back up you bitch," Mai about to hit her before being restrain by Kazuya. Everybody in the restaurant are watching the scene between us. "Mai please don't cause a commotion or you lose your job," Akane-san was nervously calming Mai down. The manager came to us a few minutes later and apologizing about Mai's behavior.

Everything calm down after the incident, me and Shiho headed back toward to her place. I decide getting her a piece of my mind. "Shiho we need to talk what you did today," My voice sound very close to anger.

"Onii-chan I did something wrong?" She just tries to pull that innocent crap on me but it won't work this time. "Shiho you done something only offensive but what stunt you try to pull by making Tokiha jealous? First of we not on a date, second you kiss me without my consent and finally you provoking her to hitting you but luckily Akane-san and Kazuya were there to stop her. She felt a twinge of remorse and I soften a bit but I stop before it goes any further.

"You need to apologize to Tokiha-san right now and no buts," Shiho was start running away from me but I grab one of her arms "You need take the responsible of your actions and grow up." Yeah I was piss with everything is going on here with the disappearances and the final insult that my childhood friend decide to play green-eyed jealousy monster. I'm almost at my breaking point.

"Onii-chan I'm sorry for what I did and I own apology to Mai-san," I need calm down myself before hurting my health and added training for the National Kendo Tournament I don't need any distractions now. "First thing the morning you're going to explain Tokiha about your actions at the Linden Baum and secondly you own me an apology also," I am being stern at Shiho hoping she'll seeing I'm not interesting with her but I just view her just as a sister and nothing more.

"Onii-chan I never thought of your feelings and thinking my own self-interest I'm truly sorry," Even anger still there and lingering issue of the craziness surrounding the island it take a momentary backseat I want Shiho make peace with Mai before escalate into something further. I drop Shiho to the temple where she reside tired as I am I need take a shower and go to sleep. My cellphone rang before walking upstairs up to my dorm.

I took out the phone from one of my pants pockets and answer it. "Hello this Yuuichi who may I speaking to?"

"Tate this is Mai and it Shiho there?" It nice to hear her voice in spite what happened earlier today. "No she's back at her place and I'm at my building," Honestly I sound tired. "You realize something strange about Chie-san and Aoi-san? Today they told not getting involved and Aoi her skin looks pale and very unhealthy like she isn't alive," The reaction I am expecting from Mai.

"Oh Tate you try be funny Aoi look human to me and they're my friends. You need a break from working for the Student Council and training for the Kendo Club. You need some rest for your personal health Tate," Typical of her for worrying about others. She makes a good mother and wife in near future. I have forgotten about Chie-san and Aoi-san later I probably gather my thoughts.

Working for the Student Council isn't walk in the park with Ms. Loudmouth waking up the dead with her voice and the president with very large fan club making up most of fangirls (And some fanboys) I don't know the reason I can't explain as if they are draw toward him.

"Good morning Kikukawa-san, good morning President, good Suzushiro-san," I spoke while putting down a heavy box on the table next to the computer. Kikukawa was at her laptop typing away, Suzushiro with her usual screaming and ranting about the school budget and the president drinking his tea and looking nonchalantly. I notice something different about him. He look he haven't being outside that much and calm and compose look hide something sinister some how felt through my bones.

Then his eyes briefly turn into gold as he's peeking through my soul. "Tate-kun I appreciate your hard work today and I hope the best of luck in up coming tournament and oh tell Senou-san I say hi," The feeling I'm experiencing now kind freaky and add the strangeness of the atmosphere. Kikukawa flash brief smile toward me and I left before Suzushiro going on a rant about the delinquents in the school.

Few nights later I having a restless night some things don't add up and my mind currently preoccupied everything happening. The president rubbing me the wrong way but I was disturb and perplex by the behavior by both Chie-san and Aoi-san on the other day. Aoi either is sick or beyond human. Million things are running through my head that including both Mai and Shiho. Since I can't sleep I decide taking a nightly stroll in Fuuka and clear my head of things.

I don't want be caught by Enforcement Department and being lecture on by Sister Yukariko and Father Greer tomorrow in church so I have to slip through the security and sneak off from the campus. After putting some clothes to keep me warm of the cool autumn air and took my shinai for some protection in case somebody trying to rob me.

Using stealth avoiding some Kendo Club members include Takeda-senpai who also on patrol for the night (Solid Snake I am not) then I saw something moving among the shadows so fast I barely register in my sights.

There some people with flashlights checking the area I was at and I need move quickly before being caught on the spot. Since I don't want to fight and the best options are to follow what the hell I just saw.

In my opinion isn't worth it following a trail that something move effortlessly and catching my breath isn't easiest to do. I was in shape for Kendo but I don't have good endurance. Somehow I wind up some abandon part of the city with windows boarding up and the place look destitute and deserted. I have been on guard for awhile looking out for some shady characters appearing among the shadows. There a sound of a trash can knock down over my right. I tense up and preparing for anything until a harmless cat walk from the alley. Brief moment of relaxation over took me until my mouth got cover by a hand muffle my screams. I was thinking frantically finding a way to overcoming my attacker and freeing one of my arms being pin on my back.

"You was told not get involve this. You don't want to Mai-chan worrying over you or she start crying after your death," That voice I recognize but I don't want believe it and I want to deny it.

"Tate-kun it larger and deeper than you dream or expected. Everything you thought was real but things are never seems appear," Aoi-san I never think she be this strong and willfully telling me very important matter.

"Why both you and Chie-san were acting strangely few days ago? It due the panic surrounding the missing girls school at our school and the murders happened here? Am I right?" I start asking questions hoping find a reasonable answer.

"You know about Kanzaki Reito the Student Council President? He is the person involve the kidnappings. I going to revel something you will doubting and thinking I am crazy please trust me," My mind is telling me this going to sound so bizarre it maybe true.

"He and I are the last few of our kind. I am a huntress thrive on the hunt and survive on blood. We coexist with humans since dawn of man but they start to fear us about several centuries ago and starting to hunt us like dogs. I constantly on the move to avoid vampire hunters and I met two of them almost three weeks ago they nearly killing me."

My mind forms an idea that Aoi probably clinically insane and I hoping I'll wake up form this crazy dream. A part of me wanting to believe her story and shallow every words she spoke of.

"Aoi you're in the right frame of mind telling me this. What if I call some men in white suits taking you a nice place where you receive the right treatment? It sounds too far-fetched even for you," I need keep on going and I using subtle interrogation technique on her.

"As I expect you won't truly comprehend my life story and the impending danger you currently in now. I have to show you a demonstration,"

She let go my arm and turn around to face me. I saw the same color eyes as the president. Then she starts unbuttoning her shirt seeing straps of a pink bra. This is wrong but I can't resist her charms as if I was guide by an unseen force.

"Tate-kun lately you have been thinking about Mai. You like be kiss by her, feeling her breasts by your manly hands. I can be any girl you fantasize especially Mai so give in to lust and your desires.

"Let me pretend be Mai so you can experience to kissing her," I lean down and kiss her on the lips while my mind's eye envision Aoi as Mai. For few seconds seems like an eternally but brief as I'm seeing Aoi's have full of regret.

"I am sorry I can't control that part of my vampire powers sometime it easily making both men and women to fall for me," If she can seduce me that easy she could that to the whole school…I shudder the implication of the thought it will go happen in the near future.

Relief washing over me then I saw Aoi-san look seriously. "Tate-kun we got company. Run back to the dorms and be careful for Mai's shake,"

I pick up my shinai I drop and run out of hell. I caught in between of thoughts of helping Aoi fighting or I may hinder her and being a burden. Unfortunately a decision made for me I'm facing a girl look she's second year in junior high school. I force to defend myself against her. She attempts to strike me in the stomach and in defense I block it but I am being pushing back by a greater force. I'm checking on Aoi and her fight against two other girls in undetermined age and having trouble with their teamwork.

I never paid to attention to my opponent as she grabbing my throat an attempt to strangling me to death. During my struggles I am futilely hitting her with my weapon in which has no effect and vainly pray to any gods to end it. Slowly blacking out and dying thinking about my short life and how I met Mai since my last breath will probably coming any moment so I die without any regrets. Somewhat I got on fours on ground coughing and looking up Aoi battling the girl. "Tate you need to escape now!" She doesn't need to tell me twice.

Slowly recovering from near death I ran far away from the fight. I start to believe the crazy bullshit about Aoi being a vampire and after fifteen minutes of running me ending up at a dead end. Oh great what possibly can go wrong then there a woman in her early twenties walking toward me.

My mind start to shut down and experience dread I already escape death once tonight and pressing my luck isn't an option. I blindly attack her and the shinai I held shatter before my eyes after hitting her in the face.

I was paralyzing by fear as she came up toward me with lustful look. I admit I am a gentleman but it involving a life and death struggle civilized ideas throw out of window. The first time I shook out the fear I was in, then dodging to the side avoiding the incoming attack. Then I found a lead pipe I start use it as a sword to defend myself. I steady into a kendo position as she decides to get aggressive.

She threw a punch tend to smash my head like a watermelon, I evade the attack and in one fluid motion swung at full force to finish her off and hoping killing her. In moment of triumph another vampire snuck up onto me before she can attack me, Aoi came in fast grab her head completely snapping her neck making her head turn in hundred-eighty degree angle. "Tate you were careless you didn't recognize the enemy sneaking behind your back and going to kill me. Chie and I explicitly told not get involve but you unwilling drag into my fight," I glare she save me certain death twice tonight I own Aoi both to my debt and my gratitude.

"It seems he start with plans using the girls that he sires into vampires. He thinks using intimidation as a cheap trick to scare me that another thing he have coming. Tate since you're a target now because you starting getting close to Mai.

Now I worry Mai is in trouble and the president is the main culprit of this mess. Now I will protect Mai with all my heart until I breathe my last breath I bet on my life.


	6. Crimson Kisses

Author's Note: I finish this chapter about a month ago. Since the story heading an interesting direction and adding Shizuru and Aoi not quite friends but they share a common enemy. You notice I written in 3rd person Shizuru's fight against Reito and Mikoto during her flashback. Well I done it on design because it was last fight scene I write for awhile. Later I going focus on character development and adding some details how Aoi became a vampire. Also I want thank the reader who make my story their favorite and putting on story alert and review the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime and not tend to infringe any copyrights.

**Shizuru's POV **

While Natsuki was recovering from her injuries, I was worrying for her health and as if I wasn't there to rescue her she should be dead. I have to keep on the mask and putting my fears away I must be strong for both of us.

I realize that Natsuki haven't came back to our apartment I start to call back-up from headquarter in case I didn't making out alive. Luckily for both of us that they issue a device to keep track of us if we in trouble. I found her bleeding with various cuts on her body. Even I put on a brave front I was afraid she'll going to die and fighting against two vampires as memories flooding back in.

Shizuru just came in time seeing Natsuki with wounds across her stomach and some cuts and bruises. Reito and Mikoto were surprise by new visitor. "You are the ones who hurt my Natsuki. Natsuki I found the place you were held up now you need some medicinal attention,"

"Shizuru my angel you finally came…" Natsuki start to collapse on the ground after succumbing to her injuries.

"I see you rescuing the girl from me well you can die together now! Shizuru tense up and aware her surroundings before Mikoto start attacking her. Shizuru barely evade the large arc of the sword swing. She pull off a katana from the sword sheath that hidden from her leather jacket after recovering. Mikoto was gathering herself together and ready to strike Shizuru. Shizuru saw the black claymore aiming toward her body; she barely parried the attack due being taller and having a longer reach than Mikoto.

Shizuru succeed playing keep away while constantly checking on Natsuki's condition. In momentary distraction, Reito took the opportunity to use his telekinesis powers to throw couple wooden boards at her. Shizuru didn't sense the projectile hurling toward her until she got hit by right side of her head causing Shizuru be disorient.

Mikoto took the advantage to attacking her aggressively and relentlessly. Shizuru have good reflexes due years in training art of the kenjutsu and naginatajutsu but facing an opponent who smaller than her and faster than her include being a vampire. Even have a superior reach Mikoto still easily broken through her defenses. Shizuru realize she's facing impossible odds to survive this especially fighting a two-against-one handicap but she is going willing herself to fight for both her and Natsuki's shake.

"You're stubborn as her and you won't give up easily even you are facing a hopeless situation and your impending death. Humanity is type creatures backing into a corner will fight until they can't fight anymore. You have a dilemma to save your partner now she's at critical or continue to fight a futile battle. It your decision,"

Shizuru feared for the worse if Natsuki dies she may join her in the afterlife. Both share hope and dreams of the future and the rings of symbolizes of their unbreakable bonds and being at each most important person during the darkest part of their lives.

"Please tell your name it a polite request from your victim," Shizuru is asking Reito.

"Since I'm a gentleman and I'll grant you the final request. Kanzaki Reito future ruler of this miserable planet with vampire paradise never seen before,"

"Fujino Shizuru your future slayer and I won't let you commit genocide against the human race." In defiance Shizuru threw her sheath at him and taking Mikoto by surprise charging toward her and cutting her down in mid-stride without killing her. In continuous momentum Shizuru able stab Reito in the gut with her weapon and catching him in a surprise.

"That second time I got injury by a mere human but this time I won't be so careless and caught-off guard," He recovers before she thought another attack, Reito pushing her several feet away from him. Shizuru was daze by his telekinesis powers as she tried to scramble back to on her feet, Mikoto block off her attempts to get up from a prone position by swinging downward causing Shizuru to shift her body away from the attack.

Reito decided to help his sister by providing some assistance turning into a black mass of clouds merging into her sword Miroku. She felt a great power surge within the black blade.

Shizuru was still on the ground on her back anticipate another sword strike from Mikoto then a sudden realization dawn on her when Shizuru saw the claymore glowing blood red and start growing bigger until nearly impossible to determine the height of the sword it almost hit the ceiling.

Slowly the sword was descending incredible speed having gale-like wind strike causing the windows to break and the horror Shizuru looking at intending target an injured and defenseless Natsuki. Shizuru have to think fast to save her from incoming doom with adrenaline pumping within her body.

Every precious moments count to Shizuru as she race toward Natsuki while trying desperately outrunning the obsidian blade. At last minute she drove closer to Natsuki and covering her own body using as a shield to protect the injury hunter before the final strike came down. _"I going to die to protect my Natsuki least I'll dying holding her within my arms," _Shizuru was musing on her final thoughts before she heard a gun shot.

"Shizuru-san we receive your SOS signal and provide aid," Said Shizuru's mystery savior. Mikoto's attention divert from the two women and facing a new challenger.

"We just came in time rescuing you and Natsuki. I see you have trouble with that little vampire and where the other at?"

"Sakomizu-san Ishigami-san thanks for founding us, Natsuki is injury and have a nasty gash on her stomach she needs medicinal attention badly and locate the nearness hospital now!" Shizuru spoke forcefully.

"Ishigami-kun you need to hold off the girl for while and granting us some time I'm calling for an ambulance,"

"Sakomizu-san I only have a few sliver bullets left in my gun but I didn't come without being prepare for the situation,"

Mikoto watched the trio warily and ready for the kill. With the power infuse reside in Miroku and empower by Reito's essence she drive the sword in the ground and massive spikes appearing from nowhere heading toward them. Ishigami first realize the peril they were in he took a grenade from his jacket pocket and threw at Mikoto. The flash blinding her momentary help Sakomizu carry Natsuki away when Shizuru assist Ishigami buying time by throwing couple of knives at the vampire catgirl.

Mikoto was attacking blindly at anything; Ishigami shot couple of rounds hitting her. Mikoto is screaming and Reito got separate from Miroku after impact. In a rare moment Reito was furious at the assaulters.

"You dare hurting my little sister. You dug your own graves and I promise you won't see tomorrow," In warehouse everything starting to levitate, both Shizuru and Ishigami feeling their hairs standing up from their bodies. Reito felt a great surge of telekinesis as the boards, several pieces of glass, nails, anything isn't bolt down. The items encircle above his head at greater speeds.

They witness what will go to happen; they decide not taking a chance to hang around. "I advice you to left swiftly or facing my wrath," As he throw the gathering pieces like a bullet heading for the vampire hunters.

Shizuru and Ishigami ran fast as they could head for the exit. Shizuru lucky dodge the lethal project due her agility but Ishigami got hit by a few nails embed in his left leg. "Damn it! My leg I need your help to drag me to the car," Shizuru understood and Ishigami favorite his leg and his enfold his arm around her shoulders they finally escape from the warehouse.

It was a few days ago that happened and I am relief that she pull though the surgery. I stay vigilant at her bedside until I was force to leave. Ishigami-san recover from surgery as well and Sakomizu-san inform headquarter of the circumstance. Reito certainly the vampire may kill those people at Fuuka but we don't have of any proof until then.

"Excuse Fujino-san you can see the patient now," The nurse usher me in the room and seeing Natsuki with tubes it unsettling. I gather my courage and keep an impassive mask so I won't let my emotions to control me. Her eyes start to stir and wearing my best smile.

"Shizuru that you? How long I've been out? I shouldn't fight them but I did fight for you and my sake. Honestly I was afraid to die then a voice told me not to die and I felt my mother's warm she like protecting me,"

I worry that Natsuki sound delirium except it possible true. "Natsuki I brought your favorite flowers with me today. The doctor said you need some rest after you recuperating from the operation. I know you can be stubborn at times I don't want to lose you we made vow to hurt vampires so everyone won't suffer the same fate as us. Besides Ishigami is recovering too and Sakomizu-san visiting him at this moment," My eyes are wandering over her body checking various wounds in spite of the injuries I still found Natsuki very attractive.

"Shizuru you're staring at me? In my state you shouldn't ogle at me during my current condition you know I get uncomfortable people checking out my body,"

"Natsuki is accusing me being a dirty old woman that so mean," I feign some innocence to tease her but she got used it.

"Shizuru that won't work on me anymore so cut the crap," Our usual banter helps me lose some tension.

"Natsuki I came talk you about that vampire Reito on the other night you fought against. He may the one on the murders happened surround the area," The very vital information I am getting to Natsuki after I discuss with Sakomizu-san and still something bothering me I won't admit to anyone including Natsuki. I gauge a reaction from her to observe.

"Shizuru I still believe that girl I shot almost a month ago it the main culprit however that smug bastard want to create a world for vampires I think he's a prick for being delusion."

I study Natsuki for a bit before start to laughing. "Shizuru you thought think it was funny to you? I am expressing my opinion," Seeing Natsuki in huff kind cute before return to my serious expression.

"I'm leaving you in peace now so goodbye my darling," Witnessing her face was priceless for me.

In the hallway I find Sakomizu-san sitting down in deep thought. "I see you contemplating on the matter. You hear anything from headquarter?"

"I still investigate on it, Shizuru-san. Natsuki she still alright? I came over to visit her. She like a niece I never has moreover Ishigami-kun have an infection but it won't require amputate his leg. I assume you're very anxious of her health how she looks wounded and very vulnerable. Shizuru-san goes back to your place I'll watch over her,"

"Sakomizu-san I am in your debt for rescuing Natsuki with Ishigami-san helping me. Tell him he also I own him a lot. It you hear anything please me call from my mobile phone," I'm exit from the hospital and head for the car on the alert and checking the surroundings. Even I prefer riding with Natsuki on her motorcycle, occasionally I drive my car sometimes then I greet by amusing sight. The same girl we have fought almost a month ago sitting on hood of the car.

"Fujino-san I have followed you here and waiting until you were alone. I need talk to you about Reito and the threat he pose. I proposal we speak over there and don't try any funny business you two nearly kill me,"

Her eyes shined intensely and have a murderous aura I should be careful around her I have once fought her. "Well Aoi-san what you require my present? What regard you need to sitting on my car. You have a hidden agenda I don't know of? Or you want to take the competition off?" This is a great opportunity to learn about the enemy and collecting some important information.

"What you keep talking in riddles? I came to have a conversation not a guessing game. Anyway Reito most likely kidnap those girls at my school and turning them into his personal slaves to do his bidding. Lately things starting getting dangerous around the Fuuka area especially him trying to eliminate me and any potential allies I have. I try to avoid having people involve my fight but one of my classmates Tate Yuuichi, he unwillfully suck into this after we were attack by recent turn vampires. Honestly I need remove him as a threat-permanently before he becoming unstoppable,"

I'm swallowing the seriousness of this and weighing the options to expect before coming with a conclusion. "Aoi-san I believe your story and reasons I can comprehend however why you're asking me for aid your cause remember I'm a vampire hunter and you're the prey," I want install fear within her and throwing off her game.

"You are attempting to intimidate me? You could do better than that." Aoi slid off from hood of the car. "I can beat you easy with my left arm tied behind my back,"

I have smiled that one to make things less stressful. "You kind cute when being angry, Aoi-san I bet your girlfriend enjoy your company," Seeing the look of her face is priceless.

"H-How you know I have a girlfriend? That impossible I never told anyone." Aoi was blushing furiously.

"I have my ways nonetheless. We are the same when to protect that we love and hold dear. I admire you taking a proactive stance against him, if I have chance to meet him again I personally escorting Reito to hell."

"I agree he need be taking down now before he hurt any innocent people," A vampire hunter and a vampire joining forces it strange, Aoi-san and I have a common enemy to fight against and odd comradeship.

"Oh by the way you own me a rematch, Fujino-san." She has the last word edge as my curl lips curve into a grin.


	7. Twilight

Author Note's: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter sense I was playing Final Fantasy XII and Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES. Both Miyu and Alyssa weren't tending being in the story. Also I am planning to edit the first six chapters so it going be a long while before the next chapter is up.

Disclaimer: The characters from Mai-Hime don't belong to me they belong to Bandai and Sunrise so I don't claim ownership.

**Aoi's POV**

When I was on the rooftop of the school building staring at the stars reminding me of my former life as a human before turning into a vampire over five centuries ago. Chie is the first person I felt in love with, I have thought this for while me being immortal and Chie is human going to age before die of old age. I want spend more time with Chie after I done with destroying Reito and saving innocent lives in the process.

I sense Chie walking behind me without looking. "Chie you're feeling like to talk?" The wind blowing through my hair, I close my eyes smelling her familiar sense. I want to hold her and telling everything is alright but isn't alright I nearly lost my life once and Reito threaten to defile Chie and making her his personal slave.

"Aoi, me and Tate discuss a few plans need to stop the president from conquering Fuka. First we need gather some potential allies to stop him, second find a way to warn the student population about the looming danger they're in, and finally somehow I use my gossip network to persuade the female students from leaving their dorms,"

One thing I was worry about Nao since she leaves from our room every night for unknown reason. The nagging feeling I am getting that is she in danger and Nao never notice until it too late.

"Aoi now what you think?" Chie was interrupting my personal thoughts. I'm weighting in my options to thinks how I going beat him and his powers are overwhelming without getting Tate-kun hurt and protecting Chie from harm proving difficult for me.

"Chie I like you include Tate in your plans warning everybody of Reito's intentions but I kindly putting this…it kind idiotic and nobody going believe you without thinking you lost your marbles," Honestly it was harsh but we've to formula a reasonable plan to counter his powers and influence over the girls, I didn't tell Chie me meeting up one of the vampire hunters I fought earlier and agree on an alliance of sort. I still don't believe a mere human making me blush and knowing my relationship with Chie.

"Aoi I understand your position on this, we have been brainstorming for a decent plan all day cutting us some slack,"

Chie can be cute sometime even she act like a boy most time that main reason that I'm in love with her. Anyway probably a good idea having Tate updating the revised plans…

Couple of days afterward me and Chie hanging together as usual without drawing attention to ourselves especially my statistic as creature of the night, then I spot Sayuri, Yayoi, and Miya sitting next to Mai and Mikoto having lunch.

"We could hang out with them and simultaneous watching out for their safety."

"Well Miss Protector of cute and innocent girls I see you trying making me jealous," My eyes roll with that remark.

"Chie stop playing around and get serious we make should that they're safe and Mai is the main target of Reito's ambitions. Besides I have talk to Sayuri and Yayoi for sake of normalcy," I grab Chie's right arm and walk toward them.

"Aoi my arm hurt and I forget you have strength of ten men so be careful please,"

"Hello Sayuri, Yayoi! We haven't talked since they enforce a curfew after several disappearances," I put my cheerful persona so they don't know my true self.

"Chie-chan, Aoi-chan you two seems never around when I want a friend talk to," We took couple seats next them and observe Yayoi looking she have far out look as she in love…mental note I need check back later on.

"The math teacher getting us ton of homework due on Friday and the problems are murderous I don't want to fail, Aoi you have your study guide I like to borrow them." Why she has bringing up the subject I despise the most because the horrible thing humanity brought up in existence.

"Sayuri you may use my notes to help you finish the assignment." I grind my teeth from shouting and cursing out whom inventing the concept of math.

Chie held on my arm to ease my distress and sensing the rising anger from me. "Yayoi you seeming like you aren't there on the conversation that we're talking about math homework and your mind preoccupied?"

Usually I don't pry into others' love lives except me and Chie but Yayoi is one of my friends. Even Reito maybe plotting something I still have people to protect especially my friends.

I return to my dorm room after long study session with them, as expected Nao wasn't in and the girl probably went out. I laid my book bag down and head for the draws looking something to wear tonight since the best idea to stalk on the streets and added I haven't been fed for awhile.

It ideal night to hunt with everybody staying in the dorms and the Kendo and Athletic Club are patrolling. Finding suitable clothing for occasion it little embarrassing due my fetish for cute things. I should call Chie in case before leaving.

Few nights pass since they attack Tate-kun; I'm on alert on possibly of being jump on. I can't afford to relax and letting my guard down due the circumstance. I start sensing somebody blood calling for me. My vampire instinct is leading me toward an alley and seeing a girl there. She was looking vulnerable and the human part of me wanting to hug her. The vampire nature within me wanting dominate and draining the essence of her blood. I close my eyes and letting the song tempting me and she have appearance of an angel.

I am walking cautionary and approaching her without of intent to hurting her. "Hello you're seems lost tonight? Where are your parents and why they left you alone?" Even I am asking questions something amidst about her that I can't put on a finger. "Excuse me what is your name?" Her eyes were upon on me.

"Alyssa Searrs and my parents are dead. My companion Miyu is with me tonight looking for vampires around the area to killing them." I admire the girl being so forward for her intention.

"Well little girl I'm Aoi and I am a vampire nice meet you," Well I'm being friendly with her at least.

"That interesting you revel yourself as a vampire what if my friend Miyu going to kill you she specify build to hunt them down," Then I sense someone behind me and spun around to face them.

"I see you're the girl's little pet. You don't look intimidate to me and I have fought against vampire hunters in the past before," She seems emotionless and unresponsive to my taunt.

"Ojou-sama wants to avenge her parents' death due one vampire killed them over couple years ago,"

I shouldn't underestimate her and robot companion because they perceive me as a threat. I still need gathering some more allies before he makes his next move and honestly I won't fight them tonight.

"Vampire then answer me this; I heard recently rash of vampire activity increasing in the Fuka area especially around a private high school and so I want to find the source of,"

I've to smirk by her forwardness. "His name is Kanzaki Reito and he plan to turn everyone into a vampire and kill me," I can't read the expression fell on her face.

"Thanks for the information but we shouldn't be friends and Miyu will hunt you down after this is over,"

"I don't expect you be friendly with me but I can take as a compliment," As her pet robot looking at me with contempt in her eyes I sneer back.

When they leave after words I started head by to the dorms because of the curfew and Chie probably worried about me.

Few days pass without incident even I'm relaxing I still was tense and on the alert. The cell phone was vibrating through my blazer and I was answering it. "Hello who's I'm speaking to?"

"Aoi is me, Chie I want talk to you it urgent meet me by the forest later this evening bye," Chie sound so strange and why she insist meeting in the forest at night. I was pondering this if a trap so I have be extra caution.

When I arrive at the meeting place to see I'm sensing something was wrong and seeing somebody emerge from the shadows and I found Chie held hostage!

"Senoh Aoi how dare you rebel against Kanzaki-sama and we capture your little girlfriend so you can cooperative."

The first thing I saw Chie having bruises all over her body, a busted lip and a cut on her forehead finding her in state she was in making my blood boil.

"Why you beating her up she never did anything to you," I am saying with anger in my voice.

"We were bore and need killing some time so we taking turns beating her don't worry she still alive but you should know your place,"

The leader of trio loser girls emerge behind her lackeys while the other two pinning Chie down with their feet.

"Your first offense is fight against our beloved Kanzaki-sama, second being obstruction to his ambitions, and finally we want you dead,"

Jeez they're having suicidal confidence to take me on and their delusional minds overestimate their chances. "Okay three against one fight sound fair if you willing thinking with your pea-sized brains of yours.

"Take back that insult you bitch! Scale Sisters attack her now!

They attacking me with oversized scales oh I so scare… not! They're more pathetic than I getting credit. "I'm making easier for you by using only my left arm and having you a free hit on me,"

"Please think we're stupid fall some trick we weren't born yesterday," Yeah I offer them chance to be less idiotic humans doesn't appreciate kindness.

I back flip away still using only one arm from the attack one of the Scale Sisters. Before I have a chance to recover the second one flank next to my right about to hit me with giant ruler, I parried and neutralize her attack with my right leg extend out.

The other two surrounding me and relentless assaulting me of course was proving futile when I keep evading their poorly telegraphed attacks. The leader came back for seconds I admit they're keeping on my toes…about a minute. Guess time to taking the kid gloves off showing why I'm a cute badass.

"You have ever thought why I never fought back against you? It time to show my true power you ignorant fools,"

I drop to ground and perform a handspring over them and bear my fangs and my eyes starting to glow. Witnessing them watching in fear very satisfying for me as tapping my vampire instinct deep within my mind. My hair was starting to grow past to my back and the huntress within me begging for blood. Chie watched my transform in both awe and fear. The Scale Sister now paralyzed with fright wings sprout from my back. As the transformation complete everyone in the area seeing my true form for the first time.

"You seeing as now not the Senoh Aoi you know but the huntress, the seductress and angel of death all roll into one. You can satisfy me?" My voice also change that a mature and sexy version of myself.

"Oh crap we are truly done for, Keiko we way over our heads," One of them starting to panic it good for me.

"Sae please hold yourself together we still have a chance," Hearing that worthless leader's voice betrayed her confidence it music to my ears.

"Yeah knowing we're in trouble you shouldn't be overconfidence and thinking we can win I'm thinking you're crazy," Watching the three arguing among themselves making a truly amusing in my book.

"Seeing you three are capable making asses out of yourselves." The reaction is priceless when seeing on their faces.

"We not scare of you because you grew wings y-you she-devil! Sae, Yumi use the Delta Attack to wipe that smirk from her face."

Oh bother they never learn. They put their scales together now it looks more ridiculous and stupider than ever. Guess I have be merciless knocking some common sense.

The Scales Sister now charging at me with reckless abandon and calmly I stop their attack by punching the scale. They realize how hopeless overwhelm in this confrontation and seeing the horror within their eyes.

"P-Please spare us. We sorry to attacking you and held your girlfriend hostage don't slaughter us." The leader was begging for mercy is a sad sight to witness.

"First thing is tell Reito that I won't leave him alone and be a thorn on his side, second I'll defeat him at the bitter end and finally I have gather some new allies to stop his plans to conquer Fuka. Go now and not bothering us anymore,"

"We understand and I relay the massage to Kanzaki-sama but please don't hurt us we're too young to die," They left their tails between their legs; I'm slowly turning back to myself and walk toward Chie.

"Chie it alright they won't harassing you sometime soon. I should have been there protect you then you won't be kidnap. Reito trying indirectly hurting me through you and you one of his main targets,"

"Aoi it not your fault stop beating yourself up. They ambush me earlier today and being their prisoner over several hours. I'm the one was careless,"

Looking Chie in vulnerable state wanting to redouble my efforts to stop Reito at all cost. That vow I attend to keep.


	8. Curiosity

**Chie's POV **

I'm with Aoi in the nurse's office treating my injuries, Sagisawa-sensei looking at me strangely after I told a story covering up my kidnapping.

"Harada-san seems you receive your gash on your forehead through tripping over a tree's branch? And Senou-san found you with bruises after agitated your wounds?" She's massaging her head and thinking about to accept my flimsy excuse.

"Harada-san tried careful please especially what happened lately with the female students disappearing and curfew being impose and mandated by the headmistress,"

"Oh thanks for the treatment, Sagisawa-sensei me and Aoi-chan are headed back to the dorms since is the two of us so we will watch out any shady characters," I tried sound smooth and confidence but ending sounding like a dork.

"Chie-chan we'd go now sorry for the trouble Sagisawa-sensei," Aoi bow toward the nurse.

We are earshot away from the school nurse, Aoi turned and facing me. "Chie I glad I found you and fought off those girls but tell the truth I was worried for your safely and how Reito want baiting me into a trap. Chie please understand I'm going about tell you for your own good; don't confront him for all cost since I'm waiting him making his next move. Lucky I had found you if I don't know what happen if you've died." She trailed for the implicative

I wrapped my arms around Aoi and comfort her seeing that she needs me and constantly worrying about my well-bring. I kissed her and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm there for you, Aoi. I'm not going anyway and let that bastard laid a finger on me I swear," Seeing my own reflection through her blue eyes drowning within them.

After dropping her off at her dorm, I am walking toward mine I'm sensing someone following me. This is the perfect opportunity to gather some information for Aoi. It time to play hide-and-seek with my stalker. I decided be elusive and walked from the path so I could in case I can interrogate the mystery assailant. After zigzagging through the woods and avoiding the person, I looping around hoping having the element of the surprise but I the one was surprise. I can't describe what the hell I'm witnessing. My stalker is a cross between a mutant chicken and a crab with hardened shell.

Things starting get surreal when it starts to shriek and sound unbearable at the point I covered my ears. Better off decide head back to the dorms and escaping Mr. Bizarro Chicken head before it having me as dinner. Because it nightfall I've adjust my vision order avoiding any trees to slow me down.

It weird movements it hard to predict and harder to avoid since it move sideways not making easier to escape. I keep dodging tree branches and looking out for shadows in case that thing attacking me. I'm starting getting shortage of breath and curse my non-athletic body for not having enough exercise but I must get away for the hybrid monster.

I almost there I going to make it then I smell some acid and seeing the monster spitting some gunk and I barely duck in time finding the slime eating through the tree. At last second I pushed my body forward and hard at entrance and made a mad dash for it. The chicken-crab hybrid was trying smash the glass door as I gave a parting gift by flipping the bird before entered the elevator.

When morning came I heard whispers among the students of talking what have transpire from last night. "There some wild animal wandered around the forest and found a tree melted to the core."

"It relate to the missing female students? Ever since they have been missing there been a growing signs of anxiety in the campus and even the teachers starting spewing some nonsense as the work of a government conspiracy,"

They didn't know the whole truth that Aoi fought a lonely battle to ensure everyone's future and not letting Reito win and archive his goal.

At the gate I saw both Sayuri and Yayoi but I don't see Aoi anywhere she could be gone and taking a dangerous mission on her own? I shook that thought out of my mind.

"Good morning Sayuri, Yayoi you ever heard the rumors about last night? It seems a wild animal walking around the campus as if it owning the place," Even I cringed I won't start that rumor.

"Lately things are getting strange around Fuuka especially the murders in the news plus the girls in our school have either been kidnapped or have disappeared," The tone from Sayuri's voice isn't sounding reassuring.

"Sayuri and Yayoi you two having see Aoi this morning? She's not answering her cell phone and she didn't emerge from her dorm," I don't want expect the worst even I've faith in her.

"No I have not seen her but yesterday evening I swear there some weird and annoying shirk over by the forest area." Sayuri was grumbling but I am noticing Yayoi haven't spoke during our conversation and unusually quiet. Aoi have noted pointing out her unusual behavior but again if she liked someone I decide to file that within my mind.

The morning classes felt uneven and boring except Japanese history class teacher who is awesome (She claimed she's seventeen but she really in her mid-twenties.) Since I can't go in contact with Aoi she probably turn it off her cell phone. At our lunch break I may ask Mai some questions.

Before she left for our classroom, I got her attention. "Mai I may talk to you in private? It something very important I need get off from my chest," She looked puzzle.

"Chie-chan where's Aoi-chan? I didn't saw her in our classroom this morning session. Also Tate acting weird and disappearing recently I can't shake this feeling off,"

Mai realize something about the danger surround her? She's in the dark about everything. "Mai please meet me at the rooftop in few mintues." I saw Tate and we have a silent understanding since he sucked into this beyond his control.

I looked at buildings at the fence and Aoi not here it hard explain things to Mai without Aoi back me up.

"Chie-chan you're acting weird too and why you want me talk to on the school's rooftop." Mai was perplexed by my audience to her.

"It hard to believe for me explain the current circumstance you can dismiss and ejected what I will said but please listen to me once," Now or never I hope she listened. "You notice anything strange lately? I heard about the disappearance of the female students and how the school has the kendo club and the athletic club escorting them." I draw my words slowly if I can see she's willingly sorting out the facts. "This sounds crazy I think the student council president is a vampire and he's plan to make you his bride," Her expression on her face is unreadable I can't tell Mai want to believe or not.

"Chie-chan please telling me you is joking? Kanzaki-san isn't a vampire I know you a rumormonger but this going too far I won't accept slander lies even from you,"

My gambit fails and she thinks I'm going to ruined him. "You really don't know him well he's very dangerous individual if left uncheck also Aoi is the one going to stop him," In my desperate plea mix with fruitless hope I tried to warn her of the incoming danger. I am debating myself if not to tell Mai about Aoi's secret being a vampire. _"I'm sorry Aoi but I'm starting to ran out of options," _Aoi liked Kanzaki-san she's part of creature of the night. She drank my blood little over couple weeks ago to save her own life she nearly died fight against two vampire hunters,"

"Sorry Chie that sound too far-fetched and your stories starting getting ridiculous aren't funny." She spurred her heels and headed back to class. _"Aoi I want to know what is you're at this moment _

In my room on my bed in the dark thinking how everything went fall apart today and Aoi's mysterious disappearance baffled me. Mai won't believe me and thinks I'm spreading wild rumors about Reito. Jeez nothing can go right for me then I heard something tapping on the window. I went over the corner of my room there a baseball bat sitting next to the dresser. (Sometimes come in handy in case of an emergency) quietly as I tip-toe closely to the window peeking I was shock to see Aoi outside.

"Where the hell you have been all day! I talked to Mai and she thought I am crazy for spread nasty lies about Reito," I reigned in my temper that I saw Aoi struggling to control her breathing.

"Chie today I went to investigated and a little hunting to find any clues about recent activities in the town. Everything seems fine until I met the most bizarre thing in my long life. It too surreal to descript and I fought it off and I lost some blood."

She met Mr. Crabken and I still think how the hell it got mutate into that monstrosity.

"Chie I can't hold off much longer I willed myself close to three weeks now I haven't been fed since I drank your blood. I'm starting to lose it if I don't drink anytime I'll going crazy attacking anyone in blind insanity please I need your blood soon,"

The slow realization that my girlfriend will indiscriminate killing everyone in our dorms. Fighting off the rising fear that I'm will be the first victim.

"The hunger within me is slowly taking over I need some delicious blood I crave that delicious stuff."

Aoi started babbling some nonsense but I'm afraid to crack a joke. "Aoi you're starting to scare me."

"I want Chie's delicious blood I want her yummy blood," She slowly advancing toward me my back to the bed.

"Aoi please snap out it! You can fight it off remember yourself, control yourself." Despair was getting to me since she has superhuman strength I don't.

"Chie please kill me save yourself I don't want to kill you," There some shred of her within that blood craze vampire fighting the inevitable.

She pushed and pin me on my own bed with fangs bearing inches toward my neck pulling up my shirt up.

"Chie I love you and I am sorry I keep the memories we have share." She gave me a tearful reassure sinking her teeth onto my neck drinking my blood as I'm slowly blacking out.

When I regain my conscious I saw Aoi on the floor sobbing her head on her knees. "What your problem, Aoi? You seem upset of something?" She sat up with her tear stain eyes.

"Chie I am sorry I killed you, I killed you I lost control I gave in to my basic instinct. You died after I drank too much of your blood so I've sire you into vampire to save your life please forgive me Chie,"

What she talking about? I'm feeling fine then I saw the mirror something disturb me…I don't see my reflection. "What the hell!"

Seeing Aoi being unnerved and my prediction making very interesting time but now I need figure to claim her down. "Aoi you need stop being hysteric and focus on your mission on stopping him. Senou Aoi getting your head in the game since we still find some willing allies for your cause," Aoi looked at me and witness flicker of life in her eyes.

"Chie I can't forgive myself what I have done to you. You'll resent me rest your eternal life," Jeez she is too angst to reason I want my old cute badass girlfriend back. I resisted the urge to sigh and I need to knock the sense back to her. Yes it hard time job plus I haven't still adjust being a newborn vampire. I took the initiative after got up from my bed walked toward Aoi forcing her to look up and slaps her across the face.

"Chie what you've did that? What the reason you are slapping me?" Aoi asks me

"It done is done you can't turn back a few minutes now I still love even is turned me into a vampire." I sink to the floor with her and hugging and comfort her at the point being blind to the world.

As we laid on the bed holding each other forgetting about Reito's mad schemes and impending danger Mai may face. In time witnessing the sun rising from the horizon then a moment I smelled something burning…like burn flesh then it me! "Aoi, Aoi my body on fire! The sun is very dangerous."

Aoi was closing the curtains and using herself as a shield to protect me from being a cook vampire. "You could told me that exposure to sunlight can kill me!" I sound furious.

"I forget you isn't me I can stand direct sunlight and able take bathes in water since you need be careful these things now," Aoi apologetically spoken.

"How I able go to school without burn to a crisp or explain my teachers that I unable attend classes until the sun sets? My frustrations are rising.

"Then I teach you be a vampire and survive. Vampire hunters are least of our worries just focus on the task and I will take you on a midnight hunt to learn first-hand experience how drink blood and incapacitate victims," Well she sounds genuinely happy in spite what happened over twelve hours ago.

After dress into my school uniform and covering the wound on my neck applying some sunscreen and wearing sunglasses. "We need think a plausible excuse why I wear sunglasses during end of October." At course vampires and missing people are the norm in this town of ours.

"Chie just remember not draw any attention to you both inside and outside of class today okay."

The day flew fast with no one asking questions about my "condition" maybe couple of teachers that include Sugiura-sensei (But again she maybe little more sharper than she let on). While Aoi talks to Tate update the current status quietly I slip from the classroom and decide to meet the prince of Fuuka himself. Patiently I waited the meeting ends and the Executive Committee spill out the room with Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san following behind her. (There are rumors about the two save that for another time)

There mister smug bastard sitting at the desk is a perfect opportunity to ask personal questions.

"Excuse Mr. President you have the time I need an interview for the school newspaper." I'm smirk a little.

"Oh Harada-san I see you came by yourself without a backup. It foolish not having a plan or the means to stop me especially _her_ is not here," His voice lace with venom.

"The first thing you should notice about me that I not human anymore and I will lift the burden of Aoi have face a dangerous opponent." I spoke with defiant and confidence.

"I could easily destroy you and sending your remains to her as a warning or I can methodically torturing you slowly until you begging to end your miserable existence." Suddenly my legs felt like jelly and my bravado a moment ago vanish.

"She now gaining allies to kick your ass and restore peace to Fuuka." My voice is shaking and I barely on down the fear boiling on the surface in my stomach.

"See she willing leading them to slaughter and simply you realize you overestimate your strength you really you can defeat me now in this room? Or you have blind faith in her you can't see inevitable and the human race holding on to false hope."

My back is on the door, our faces inches close together if we could kiss.

"Harada I have multiplies of power to demonstrate on you as you'd torn into asunder with my telekinetic or I could mind rape you and annihilate your core being but it too easy and boring beside I want continue our little game with your girlfriend,"

I scare shitless that Kanzaki is all powerful and I'm way over my head as I fled from the room after opening the door. _"Aoi won't chance a stand against this monster," _

Author's Note: It little over a year since I update the last chapter because I have fix couple of chapters due grammatical errors. Some parts of this chapter seem a little uneven but I hope you enjoy this installment. See you next chapter folks. 


	9. Rage

**Nao's POV**

I hate hospitals because they like sterile and lifeless only offer cold comfort and mama is currently in a coma. I don't like the robbers did to my mama as I'm plea to them to spare mama but they didn't and she's in the room with tubes all over her body.

As I walked through the hallway toward the room she's resident in. I don't want any sympathy from nobody I have been taking care of myself for last couple years by robbing disgusting pedophiles who prey on teenage girls by setting up fake dates.

When I entered the room with the monitors beeping and seeing her body I felt like that defenseless little girl back then. "Hello mama is me Nao. I'm in my third year of junior high school now and I'm trying not getting any trouble with the authorities at school. I am tried my best to paid your medicinal bills I know you can't hear me through your coma. My roommate Aoi kind little weird like leaving our dorm and coming back late at night I'm not little better with my nightly activities."

After talking to mama for a few hours the nurse escorting me out when the visiting hours is over. On the way back to the academy I felt a vibration on my cell phone and receiving a text message from one of the men I met on the internet. I reply back and setting up my plans to robbing and punishing those sick bastards.

I got back and seeing the Executive Committee and Kendo Club on the watch as easily I slip past them (I swear Suzushiro need get laid or else. I think there something between her and her mousy companion if the rumors as true) and waltzing back to the dorms if I own the place.

Quietly I about going to bed and sleep the lights was on and finding Aoi sitting down her own bed.

"Nao-chan I'm worried since the curfew has been in effect almost a month ago. You should know about the news of the girls of our school have been missing. You'll probably discard this advice but listening to me; tried be careful around strangers and please don't leave this place for any reason without telling me,"

Jeez she so demanding telling me what to do. (I glad she isn't Tokiha mothering me with her precious Mikoto around I want to puke because we've the same tragedy happened to us.) "Aoi why you start caring about my well-bring just now? You didn't give a damn when that time your girlfriend was worrying about you. Lately you guys are acting weird and Harada start wearing sunglasses during the daytime? Please don't act high and mighty because the recent events making everyone acting like dumbasses."

Her blue eyes briefly changing into a different color then back to her natural color. I blinked and think _"What the fuck!"_ I am rubbing my eyes if I was sleepy.

"Nao I'm being nice to you since I afraid that you'll becoming a victim if you not being careful around here so heed to my advice for your own safely,"

I have a hard read on her face. Of course she didn't answer my question about her and Harada. I better off go to bed and ready for tomorrow's evening.

The class for next day is boring as hell and the teachers are seeming rather getting the day over with than being here. I scan around hearing whispers of couple of students talking about what I already know then I saw Mikoto sitting at her desk staring into space. Well the kiddo is little strange for almost constantly snuggling against Tokiha's chest (You think I'm envious of her monster size boobs that another thing coming).

Mikoto just suddenly got up from her desk, walk toward mine and glomp me! "What the hell! Mikoto why you've did that! The whole class and the teacher now looking at us," She has drawn unnecessary attention to me.

"Nao still like me? Mai said you are a bad influence to me because you're a delinquent but Nao is my friend."

I don't like Tokiha that much beside Mikoto on the naïve side (I can't believe she's a few months older than me) "Yes I'm your friend even Ms. Goody-two-shoes annoying the hell out of me." She curls into a smile and hugging me tight.

"Yep, yep Nao is my friend to the end," Well I'm not going to admit but it kind nice having a friend…

Later that night I dress into my sexiest outfit for my fake compensate date by making myself looking a few years older than I appear. I'm waiting for my "date" and then a man could be not older than his mid-forties came to me.

"You're Juliet? On your profile said you want an older gentleman and a father figure." He smiled and he smelled like cheap colonnade.

"Oh yes I like to date older men and need a father since mine leave me and my mother for another woman." I said in my cutesy voice. "Let's go karaoke but first we need take a shortcut here around the corner."

When we're in alley way I pulled a taser from waistband of my skirt and aim at his neck. "Give me all your money or I'll call the police for attempted rape," I'm threatened the pervert to tase him he doesn't deserve to be taking advantage of girls.

"You little bitch! You set me up! I got connects and money to paid a lawyer to fight this."

He was hopeless and at my mercy. "You value your life? I simply taking pictures with my cell phone and sent all over the internet exposing who you really all," I smirked a little and decide to play my prey. "Well it either your self-respect or your humiliation tonight I punishing you," Seeing his face sweating bullets and the fear showing on his face.

"What you want? I don't wanting my wife knowing my secret activities or dating underage girls please spare me,"

I was tempting with the idea being merciful but the terrible memory of witnessing mama being assault by those men and the anger boiling through surface I tasing him causing the man fell to the ground. He's withering with pain, I riffling through his pockets until I found his wallet. He got 20,000 yen I took from and viciously kicking his stomach. I wasn't done with him yet until my anger is satisfy. I looked around the alley then saw a pipe and have a sadistic thought came.

I want him feel the pain I had go through with my mama being in a coma and can't wake up from to my aunt and uncle abandoning me to an orphanage. "This is your lucky night I only whack you couple of times but you still live I could easily killing you but I won't stoop low and dirtied my hands." His eyes having fearful expression when I hit his ribs area and sicken sound of his screams felt good.

"Please, please I beg of you don't kill me! I won't do this anymore." He was pathetic to begging for his life even I not tend to murder him.

"You no fun but I will hunt you down and killing you for real the next time I see you with another underage girl I won't be merciful," I gave another swift kick to the stomach and he double over in pain.

I was disgust and I didn't felt some satisfaction from this robbery tonight with my hatred for men heighten. What the point of thinking when the police won't bring justice plus the robbers are still free.

Next couple of days flew past for me since I not in caring mood also the teachers being somewhat apathy toward the commotion over the missing students. Mikoto now just staring me as if she peeking at my soul. Be honest it kind creepy and I felt a shiver through my spine. Mikoto was headed to my desk with puppy eyes and finding strange that she interest in me instead Tokiha.

"Nao aniue like to meet you sometime he said he's very interested in you."

"You've be kidding with me! The president wants me to seeing him in spite having a fan club." (They're fanatic enough to maim or kill anybody will disrespect him).

It could raise some suspicion with me meeting him with the recent events and the Executive Committee on my ass especially Suzushiro and her big mouth. "Kiddo please telling me why he's interest in little old me,"

Mikoto's smile isn't like some innocent little girl but a cat toying with the little mouse mercilessness before devoured it. I gulp and found my answer.

Later at the day after school I headed for the Student Council and seeing Mr. Smiling Teeth sitting down and drinking his tea with Suzushiro and her mousy companion nowhere in sight.

"Okay Mr. President giving me a perfect and reasonable explanation why you summoning me and don't pull any crap one me," I sounded very demanding.

"Yuuki-san I believe your roommate Senou-san it very troublesome person a thorn on my side. She did tell you about her secret? How long she have live until this day? You truly know your roommate, Yuuki-san?"

He's frustrating me with riddles since I know Aoi is dating that gossip queen. "Mr. President know your interest with Aoi since she bats for the other team and for your information I only knowing her about couple of years," In defiant I defend Aoi from him.

"Oh Yuuki-san you don't understand the big picture or things bump in the night I'll lecture to you. You ever heard about vampire? How each country has they own myths about them? There some varied of each myth but what if the myths are true? Or there very few left that it need someone to guide the reminding ones into a new era. Humans over eons ruling the planet as the dominate species but their time is over and a new evolved group far superior to other one going to surpass them."

He really that delusional was thinking he is some savior to brunch of fictional race that isn't real. "Listen to me I think you spew some nonsense even I don't believe any of it and please stop stoking your own ego," Seesh the president not quite sane in the head.

"Yuuki-san it seems you won't believe me I told the absolute truth about us so you'll learn the hard way we have to part ways since I have tons of paperwork to do,"

I don't know why I felt a shiver through his words…

A few nights later I was preparing for one of my fake "dates" hoping catching one of pedophile and robbing him. I received a message from my cell phone to arrange a date. I need pay out my mama's medicine bill and hope she getting out of her coma…I snap out of that depressing mood since I can't changing the past or regain my lost innocence but now I punish men whom prey on teenage girls. Middle of preparation I didn't heard Aoi snuck up on me.

"I should have known you going out to sneaking away from the campus as usual but please tried to be careful there are dangerous people especially what happened to the girls. I won't stop you whatever you will do,"

Aoi having some concerns for me but still I can't trust her now since she didn't answer my question from last time we spoke. Briefly I thought what the president said about Aoi.

"Aoi tell me the truth about you? I have a sneaky suspicion that you kept hidden something about yourself from your little old roommate," I saw her flinch I has hit a sore spot.

"Nao-chan I don't revel my true self to you since there an enemy to takeout and I don't want to endangered everyone around me."

"You trying to evade the question I don't have the time to play any games with you so I out of here," It felt weird when I confront Aoi about herself but at the same time if she's trying to telling me something. I shook out that thought before dodging both Executive Committee and the Athletic Club before headed for my meeting spot.

My "date" is a tall older man who look quite handsome for his age. (What! You think I'm ogling at him I still hating them.) "You're my date? Thanks for responding my ad." I am gauging a reaction from him.

"You're Juliet I presume? I hope we have a good date milady." What he try to pull here? What with the fake British accent.

"Oh you are a foreigner and you looking quite young for your age I like going to the game center around the corner hoping you winning a prize from the cane machine for me." I sound sickly sweet but this I have to do to lure perverts. As we headed toward the darkest part of alley having a sinking feeling that he isn't what he appears to be.

"What are you really from? You look Japanese to me even you speak a faux British accent. You have a dangerous air surrounding you." I felt nervous around he seems a lot more dangerous than he let on.

I ready my taser in case he tried doing something funny my hands are shaking and I'm sweating profusely with fear. "You are not the talkative type big brother I should you have tons of women throwing themselves at you,"

"I guess I like the attention from beautiful women but I like the best? I'll tell you seeing cute girls squirming and begging for their lives before killing them and drinking their delicious sweet blood."

He have predatory smirk and his face twisted into grotesque shape and his teeth sharpen into fangs. Momentary I felt paralyzed and in swoop motion I was slam against the wall. My vision got blurry as he standing atop of me.

"Naughty girls need be punishment by deceiving grow men and pretend being innocence they just lying little whores."

My taser it out of reach and he lift me up and slamming me at the wall for the second time. "You don't have the balls to kill me you spineless bastard." I tried crack a joke at his expense but my head hurts and his face turn into a snarl.

"I'll going to torturing you first then rape your body and finally drinking your blood disposing your body so the crows eating your filthy, disgusting body."

The cruel reality settling in for me and I will die in the streets and nobody will miss me. _"Mamma I'm sorry I not being a good girl you like,"_ I close my eyes and preparing the inevitable.

When I open my eyes I saw a pile of ashes with clothes surrounding them and Mikoto standing with a huge, black sword in her hands. "W-What you're doing here Mikoto!" I was scare and perplexed by her appearance.

"Aniue told me clean up the mess and convert you to our side." She tilted her head to the side innocently (In reality she's sizing me up)

"I really_ like_ Nao I think you cute." Oh great I'm blushing like a fool.

Then Mikoto walked toward me and unexpected kissing me. "What the hell! I don't swing that way." Her golden eyes told a different story.

I realize that was too late I found out her true intentions after biting my neck and sucking my blood as I slowly losing consciousness.

When I woken from my slumber the first thing is figure how many hours I was out and secondly why the room is dark. _"Geez Mikoto I never expecting you to attack," I_ want to humor this predicament I was in but why suddenly I felt cold. There some murmurs outside this room I'm hearing. My brain tried to process the recent activities from past days. The president spewing utter ridiculous crap to that man about to killing me and Aoi is the piece to this strange puzzle.

A lot of weird shit happening and my head hurt from all that racking my thought process going through. The door opens and the light blinding my eyesight. There he is all of his smug glory standing there with brunch of girls as his personal harem.

"Finally you grace with our presence, Yuuki-san. I am please to accommodate you since you're now part of my ranks and I expect total and absolute obedience from you."

"What you talking about? You are brain dead or your big ego sucking up all your brain cells. You think I'll listen to you think again," I tried sound pride and hoping knocking his ego down a few pegs with his fan club watching on.

"Yuuki-san you're trying being funny? The joke is on you since first all you're sire by Mikoto and by in turn you will serving me with undying loyalty in my conquest, secondly I chose you due being very resourceful and finally you're the roommate of Senou Aoi I'm right?"

Geez he done his homework but it didn't lessening the surreal scene I'm part of. "Please tell me this why my roommate acting so secretly and late night trips with the Executive Committee, Kendo Club and the Athletic Club patrolling the surrounding area."

Kanzaki with his arrogance smile walking over toward me, and whispering into my ear. "Yuuki-san you really, truly know your roommate that well? You having that feeling she won't revel vital information to you because her nature. You think that your roommate is sweet girl think again she like me whom looking for some prey from the darkness. I know her little secret that she's a vampire and she tried protect you from me but it very irreverent since you already turned,"

I don't want to believe that bullshit from him but that a part of me accepting the truth and felt betrayed. "Kanzaki you sure you won't pulling my leg that Aoi liked that."

"Yuuki-san, Senou-san is threatening my power and my plans of world domination also she's a thorn to my side I need to crush her and put her out of her misery." Kanzaki left from my side and headed back to his harem with Mikoto looking on. A few girls talking among themselves while struggle with my binds I felt their eyes piercing through me.

"What you are looking at? I am some kind of animal displayed at the zoo for your amusement," They have cruel smiles on their faces and bearing their fangs toward me. "Stupid girls you don't realize you just playthings to him before Kanzaki discarding you when he get bored,"

"Don't disrespect Kanzaki-sama because he choosing you being one of us doesn't mean you are special," They're dumber than I expected like talking to a brick wall.

"Yuuki-san before I leave you need drink some blood or you'll go berserk with bloodlust about my estimate three days have been pass since your death I brought a couple of victims just for you,"

There is couple of girls they dragged into the room and brought in bound and gag. Suddenly I felt light-headed, my senses went wildly, and I'm sensing blood from them. "What the fucking happening to me! My mind having nothing but thoughts of blood Kanzaki please you not kidding about me hungering for blood." I'm struggling to control myself while my body moving it own toward the two girls. I broke the binds held me and slowly crawling toward my potential victims with thoughts drinking their blood to satisfy this thirst.

Their eyes are pleading for mercy with the other girls descending onto them like pack of wolves. I broke the first girl's neck as I drank from her; Mikoto joined us in the frenzy we drinking the two hapless victims I watched Kanzaki left the room the bastard!

Then afterwards we disposed the bodies and I crave for more human blood but Kanzaki deny me and told me wait now I reluctant serving him due I have a taste for blood. _"Mama I'm sorry not being a good girl,"_ Keep echoing through my head.

Author's Note: It took a while but I'm finish this chapter and the story going another direction also the first arc slowly coming to close. Originally Nao was going escape from Reito and commit a few murders to satisfy her blood thirst until Aoi found her but I decided she serving for Reito to order quench her newfound life. Thank you for reading this story while I haven't updated for pass few months. See you next chapter.


	10. Little Girl Lost

_**Shiho's POV**_

When I'm with big brother I feel so wonderful with him and going marry him until she came and took him away. I hate her through my inner being and wished she just disappear.

Recently he was keeping hanging around with Harada-san? That is her name. He stopped paying attention to me and being with Mai-san. Saying her name make me disgusted.

"Hey big brother how is kendo practice? We haven't been together lately and kind feeling lonely without you around," I hope he response.

"Shiho I can't promise anything but I tried to help your grandfather at anytime." He seems evaded my question.

"You with _her, _you always with her you never paid any attention to me." I needed to know why he isn't acting right.

"Shiho I very sorry not being there all the time for you please getting along with Tokiha-san and don't pull the stunt you did couple of weeks ago at Linden Baum,"

He have remind me of that and my grandfather was mad at me first time his life. "Big brother I'm still sorry for that,"

I walked back home with the curfew in still effect and the students gone missing I want big brother to protect me like a knight and escort to my dorm. A part of me deserved a hash tongue-lashing from him due of my behavior. I really don't wanting to lose him but I'm his friend since I arrived here about almost nine years to stay with my grandfather. There some ruffling sounds coming from the bushes behind me. I like to ignore it but something telling me something isn't good coming out of it. I decided to sprint toward the girls' dorms and two dogs emerged from the bushes.

I'm stumbled couple of times as they gaining on me; I went on the opposite direction to shaking them off but they caught up on me twice while running on adrenaline. My thoughts on grandfather and big brother as I ran for my life and safety zipped-zapped away from the two ravish dogs. _"I can't slow down for any moment or they will get me," _My mind echoes for any salvation or savior as I getting tired from running and they're at my heels. There a silhouette in front of me, I'm hallucinating? I questioning my sanity before slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up and adjusting my eyesight to light in the room. I find myself in the Student Council Room and the president sitting down and watching over me. "Excuse me, president Kanzaki how I ending up in this room?" I have tons of questions to ask.

"I found you Munakata-san on the ground fainted next to the girls' dorm the nurse will be here shortly." It doesn't make any sense I swear I was chase by couple of dogs. Suddenly I can't recall anything happened by half-hour my mind has gone fuzzy.

"Thank you, president for take caring for me," Why I sounded so…glad. "You could escort me back to my dorm I feel unsafe around here." My heart was pounding as I spoke to him.

Several days went through a flash and I didn't see big brother at all. I wondered she's the reason; I needed to control my jealousy. I heard some murmur about how many girls have gone missing in my classroom. Our class is about half the size than used to and the teachers starting to get worry about their own safety due sudden increase of teachers being attacked.

I can't explained it I have president Kanzaki in my mind all the time and replacing Yuuichi he's the only one for me if I fell under some spell from him. He have his own fan club for god's shake but why my heartache for him?

Later that day I find out that Yuuki Nao went missing recently and didn't came to school nearly three weeks now. There some rumors that she partake in compensation dating with older men it none of my business but I afraid she crossed the wrong the person and got killed. Of course I should concentrate on my school work.

After school I went to Linden Baum by myself it felt lonely without big brother hanging around with. I sat one of the booths in the corner and I looking at the menu checking what to order.

"Hello may I have your order." The waitress was standing by the booth and I snapped out of my stupor.

"I wanted the strawberry shake please," I pointed out on the menu.

"Thank you for choosing your dessert your order will arrive shortly," The waitress left as I gather my thoughts.

Later on I went back to the dorms by myself without any escort to assist me. "_This is dangerous?" _I asked myself due everyone on high alert. Safety I entered my room, laid down on my bed and drift into slumber.

"_She'll take him away from you, you will willing to fight for your love?" _I dream something like someone telling me to fight against Mai-san.

"_She willing to fight for your brother's love you just being a passive observer to your own life. She threatened the steal him from you Munakata Shiho-san. If you're doing anything making Tate Yuuichi yours simply came to him and he makes your desires come true."_

"I don't believe any word coming from you what if you tricking me into a trap I won't fall for it," I argue the voice in my dream if I can call it. "_I show you a vision that I'm your side,"_

"Then prove it to me. Show me big brother choosing her over me." I dare the voice in my dream to show me the proof.

"_Be forewarning my dear this may cause you some emotional pain I wanting to spare you from the anguish."_

"I'm a big girl I can take it whatever you can dish." This is proving my biggest mistake ever.

Suddenly everything went black and I found myself at the church with people gathering around the entrance. I start walked toward the crowd but my feet won't move and struck on where I'm standing at. I saw big brother and _her_. My eyes narrowed and wanting to shout to him about making a huge mistake my voice won't come out. The joyful couple headed toward me with smiles on their faces.

"Here's the little brat wanting to play bride but I want a real woman and not some little girl." Big brother mocking and belittle me!

"What the times we have share as kid playing in the park or the time I was loyal to you when everyone turned their backs on you after you suffer a knee injury that perverting you from partaking kendo." I hope he remembered our friendship.

"I pity you, Shiho. You were a lonely little kid when you arrived without any friends I only being loyal to you due you're an annoying hang-on I have to put with." I was stunned this isn't the Yuuichi I know well.

"It have be a mistake you not this cruel to me. I can change for you, being a little less annoying and being more mature." I'm begging now.

"Shiho-san sorry Yuuichi only want a mature woman with equal terms not someone like little sister figure have to play big brother with disgusting incest overtones." Mai-san with her violet eyes staring through me with cold hatred.

"Yuuichi needed a wife not a child besides I have these things not your flat-chest." She taunted me with her chest.

"Dear let's show her about our love this poor excuse of a creature probably some guy may pity her down the road and paid her to only have sex with an underage, underdeveloped Lolita." They kiss in front of me while I'm crying in tears.

"Oh look the pathetic childhood friend lost to a mature, motherly woman." The crowd was starting piling on me as I sink to the ground on my knees emotionally broken.

"_See I warned if you can't fight back. Tokiha Mai-san has the possible advantages on her side being the same age as him and not regarding as a little sister." _The voice sound oddly soothing.

"I love him; I really love him I can't compare against her, I can't win against her I just a little girl won't get attention from the person I admire." I felt like crap when seeing the vision I received.

"_There, there he the only one cared about you and paying attention to you. He'll help win your love of your childhood friend." _

"Isn't any guaranteed that he can help me to win big brother." I doubted but after experiencing that horrible nightmare I won't trade anything in the world to rid Mai-san.

"_Okay just wake up and seek him out later on and he find the solution of your love problems."_

I woken up from my nightmare and find the pillow I slept on soak with my tears. _"I was crying?" _I shook out that thought out and got out of the bed. Before I headed for the bathroom my eyes were red and puffy. _"I remembered bit and pieces of my dream."_

The day went slowly than usual for me as I tried to forget the nightmare from last night but the voice from my dream told seeking him out. The voice may talk about the president. I still doubt it but that horrifying dream I experienced and big brother talking down to me make my heart hurt.

After the last class was over and I'm not feeling like attend kendo practice with big brother there I decided to take a walk from everything and trying to forget that dream. Maybe I need to escape from reality and making big brother feel my pain. What that strange thought coming from my head as something foreign and dangerous ideas invading my head.

As I walked further away from the school and everything slowly getting dark and nightfall had arrive. I felt I'm being watched by somebody or someone. The cold sensation I am feeling currently not bringing my jacket but an unseen force reaching out my soul and I'm welcoming it.

The forest grew dense with darkness surrounding it my soul ache for Yuuichi's forgiveness that nightmare hurt me more due his cruel words. _"Maybe he was right I needing stop be immature and accept that Mai-san was right for him,"_ I laugh at my own bitterness swelling on the surface.

"_You are already giving up? You are wanting to lying down and having your own pitying party."_

"Oh you are going to mocking me too? Like those people in the vision you have show me I don't care anymore." Maybe I insane, I am insane I wanting fleet this cruel reality and punish the both of them.

"_You need the power to overcome your romantic rival and have your precious brother paying attention to you,"_

"Even shed my old self to kill that bitch and steal him away from her. I wish she disappear and big brother bestow his love on me." The dark part of me was glad for talking to that voice.

"_I said once before seek him out and he grant your wish my dear. He's the only one sympathize your plight and he'll help you." _

"The president going grant me this power you speak of? This would help me at the end to rid of her." I was avoiding speaking her name like a plague. "On what condition sense I can't convincingly of trusting you." I was pondering of this in case the mystery voice telling me some lies.

"_You're not 100% convince of this wonderful opportunity for changing yourself and making the new you," Now_ it reduce itself into a sale pitch.

"There are some girls missing from my class and from the school too. Everybody is on high alert and you want me to blindly accepting something without any consequence? Of course I will trade in my soul to destroy her forever."

"_Now you have do to find Reito-sama in the student council room tomorrow evening and he will fulfill your desire,"_

That night I slept comfortably at my room without any nightmare troubling me. The next day had gone quickly as I was excited to shed this troublesome mortal skin of mine to free of being an utter nuisance and claiming rightfully as mine.

I waited for the meeting was over and avoiding big brother-no Yuuichi so I won't look suspicion toward him. After tonight the new I will be born. Everyone was filing out of the room when it was over watching out for Yuuichi among the shadows. When the coast was clear I snuck in the room and find president Kanzaki by himself.

"I see you finally accept my proposal, Munakata-san. I was wondering if you decided to decline it but at the end you wanted no needed the power to change yourself am I right?"

How he know I was in the room when his back was turn. "The voice told you'll give me the power to beat Mai-san and make Yuuichi mine,"

"Munakata you're simply bluntly a little girl whom can't compete against Mai-san and win the heart of your childhood friend but I can tip the odds in your favor."

He got up from the desk and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are going to take my first kiss? I was saving it for Yuuichi on our wedding day." I was blushing that Kanzaki-san was close to my face. "You will infuse some power into me?" I was scare but yet having a tingling sensation I was feeling. Then I felt some sharp piercing through my skin on my neck. "Why you're biting on my neck?" I was getting sleepy and tired as everything went black.

When I was waked up later on I was in a strange room I haven't seen before. _"How many hours I was out? Or that was how many days?"_ I can't recall the last time since I still disoriented and my sense of time was off. Then the door was open and the light hurt my eyes. Wait a minute since I was sensitive to light?

"I see our new recruit just woken up and she is still a little woozy from the blood lost," What he's talking about?

"To answer your question, Munakata-san I drain you of your blood and sire into a vampire. I gave you simply you wanted to rid of your old self." I felt two sharp fangs in my mouth.

"What you have done to me!" My mind was racing of the horrifying implication. "This is the power you were talk of."

Kanzaki step into the room with bunch of girls some I recognized from my class. "You were afraid of losing him to Mai-san and looking some shed of hope that he looking at you as potential girlfriend. Well you like your new gift?"

I like it? He twisted my desire into something monstrous I won't forgive him. "You're a newly born vampire and you haven't drink of any blood yet. I have brought you a victim to feast on."

Someone drag in a homeless man here with some red haired girl I hardly recognize until it hit me that Yuuki-san! "Master I found him near the back alley as you told me since nobody care about the homeless." She sound monotone and without any spark of life.

"Munakata you need to fed quickly or you'll have uncontrollable bloodlust I won't have that happened." I was staring at him and sensing fear through him like I draw his blood.

Slowly I approach him like a lioness stalking her prey hearing the call of crimson surging through my veins. His eyes have look of a scared rabbit as I grabbed his neck, biting on the jugular vein greedily lapping up his life force his screams was begging for mercy this is so empowering!

After I finish he off me was walking toward my newfound master with smile on my face cover in blood. "You have my absolute loyalty I'll defend you and follow you even to the depths of hell itself." I kneel at his feet with baptism by blood. The old me doesn't exist anymore now I am rebirth one with the darkness.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is the tenth chapter of Vampire's Kiss. I thanked from your patient for waiting the update of this story. I tried my best to keep Shiho in character throughout and touch on her friendship with Tate. See you next chapter folks.


End file.
